I Am of Three Things
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin Kurosaki is of three things, a human, a shinigami and a quincy. Rated M for later chapters. Sucky summary but just read
1. Chapter 1

Karin was walking around her house in her bra, pants and socks. The girl had gained some bust over the years and found more confidence walking around in such a state. The girl had been sitting watching TV when she felt her brothers presence in her room.

Ichigo had left for soul society to be the captain of the 5th squad, that meant she got his old room. The girl stood up, pausing the TV that she was once watching and began to walk to see her brother, who she hadn't seen in over a year.

As she began to climb the stairs, she looked at what she was wearing, a black bra and black pants, with multi-coloured socks. She laughed at herself then shook her head. She couldn't really cover up as her clothes were in her room, and that was were her brother was.

The girl reached the top of the stairs and walked along the landing until she grabbed the knob of her door, feeling her brothers spiritual pressure, she smiled then twisted the cold bit of metal then opened the door to see 7 other soul reapers taking over her bed. And what was better only two of them were female.

All eyes turned to Karin, and looked at her with shock. The girl was about to speak but a dressing grown was thrown at her. She took the dressing gown of her head then saw a familiar face, Renji Abarai, with his hand out stretched like he had thrown something. Obviously he was the one that gave her the clothes to cover up. The girl put on the gown then opened her arms to hug her brother. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her tightly then kissed her forehead. He extended his arms then looked into her eyes. He could see the happiness, to his return. Ichigo took a closer inspection of his baby sister that was nearly 17.

She had grown up so beautiful and had matured quite a bit. She was much taller, and had a bigger chest, as well as her hair had grown much longer. She had her hair down and wore make up now. He noticed the mascara that was painted lightly onto her eyelashes and wore some natural eye shadow. He had noticed that her body was more toned. She had always been skinny, but she looked stronger. Her stomach seemed flatter and harder.

"How's my baby sister?" He asked snuggling her into his large chest and held her closley as she tried to gasp for air. The girl managed to pry herself of her brother then gave him a dirty glare, yet it was playful.

"You bastard, you nearly killed me!" she said punching his arm with all her strength, causing him to yelp in pain at the punch. He watched as Karin smugly blew on her knuckles then he grabbed her once again grabbing her neck and pulling her in close to his side.

"You have some monster strength, you little shit," he laughed, as he ruffled her hair, messing it up. Karin held onto his arm as she tried to free her head. Karin got bored or struggling so she rested her head where it was then looked to her brother's friends.

She noticed Renji and Rukia among the eight then gave them a warm hearty smile. "Hi Ruika how have you been? Sup ma brother" she said to Renji as he walked over bumping fist the with the girl, laughing at her previous statement.

"Karin how you have grown, you look great, where is Yuzu?" The petit woman smiled at the younger girl, that was possibly taller than her by now. She saw how her face fell, Rukia expected the worse, but it wasn't as bad as she thought,as Karin responded to her querrie.

"She is at her boyfriend's house, apparently doing a project, but my guess that he is more likely to be studying her body" Ichigo dropped, who fell to the floor. Ichigo bent down then grabbed her shoulders. He looked into her with pleading eyes then asked.

"She hasn't yet, has she?" Karin shrugged though it was lie. She knew fine well what her sister did with her boyfriend. She wasn't going to bring her brother into it. Renji helped the blacked haired female up then was about to speak when her phone buzzed.

Karin rushed to her phone, she saw the number then smiled. She walked over to her bed taking a seat beside a small white haired kid and another male with two feathers extended on his right eyebrow and eyelash. Ichigo watched as his sister answered it with a large smile.

"Hey, whats up...haha, i know, i feel it to...yeah,...it was super embarrassing...no he isn't going to find out...he will be really upset...it would somehow break his heart if he found out... Yeah, i'll come round later, and you can see what i have learnt so far...you have it, that's amazing. See you later," Ichigo stared at his sister for a few moments in shock. Her conversation was running in his head. Did Karin have a boyfriend? Has she done it yet as well?

He looked at her with sad eyes then took a seat in his previous seat, which happened to be on the office chair. He ran his hands through his spiky ginger hair then looked to his friends who were, pretty much confused to why she is here.

"Oh, guys, this is my little sister, Karin" he introduced her then turned round then went into a drawer and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. He put the pencil in his mouth and began to think of information to write down.

"So why is she in here?" the bald one asked. Ichigo turned to the male then frowned.

"This is her room. Why else?" The bald one was automatically shut up. Karin smiled at the bald one then looked to the other female that she didn't know.

"Hi, i'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Lieutenant of the 10th division. Sorry for intruding into your room. So who was that you were on the phone with?" She asked leaning over the small white haired person, her huge assets getting in his face. Karin laughed at the poor white haired who was blushing deeply.

"Ah, you" Karin jabbed the white haired person in the side. He gave her a weird look then Karin smiled, "Let me sit there. I think you would prefer that" The male nodded crawling away from Rangiku and making space so Karin could talk with the woman.

"He is just a friend. He is like Ichigo's age" Rangiku squealed then held the girl in her large breasts. Karin looked to the white haired person then noticed his staring. Rangiku laughed once more then touched Karin's chest with a laugh.

"You have big boobs. Captain sure couldn't keep his eyes off you, when you walked in," Toshiro looked away then shook his head.

"Shut u-" Toshiro was interupted by Karin who had spoke up.

"You are the 10th division captain?" The white haired captain frowned then nodded his head. He watched closely as the girl laughed and held a hand out to him.

"Wow, you are like amazing. My dad tole me about you. You're..." The girl paused trying to recall what his name was. Toshiro watched as she tried to think of his name then she looked up then shook her head. "You're going to have to tell me, i can't remember" Toshiro smiled at the younger Kurosaki before stating.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya" he watched as the female he sat beside hit her head then nodded. She pointed at him with a smile.

"That's it. You were the 3rd seat when my dad was captain of the 10th division" she giggled. Rangiku still had the girl in her arms. Karin slapped her hand away then looked to Byakuya. She stared at him for a few seconds, making the Kuchki feel very uncomfortable.

Ichigo had turned round, seeing how Karin was staring at Byakuya. He turned back round and began to continue on think of certain things. He looked from the corner of his eyes, watching as his sister crawled and stared into his face.

"Byakuya Kuchki right?" The jet black hair man nodded then gave the girl a small smile as she was leaning over Toshiro and Yumichika. Ichigo was about to speak when he heard a certain noise. Karin laughed then walked over to her cupboard then opened it to revel a lion with a light bulb shining bright onto his fur making him extremely red.

"Are you ready to confess?" She asked. Ichigo watched in amusement as the lion was brought out of his cell and was thrown to the floor. "Confess!" The girl screamed angrily at the lion before stomping angrily on his head. Ichigo walked over picking up the lion then frowned.

"What did he do?" He asked Karin who held her body before whispering. She went over to her brothers then whispered into his ear.

"When I woke up this morning i felt him feeling me up, but he said he never did a thing." Ichigo held his sister then kicked the little teddy to the wall. Karin smiled at the lion sprawled out on the floor. She laughed then went into a drawer pulling out a watch.

The girl gasped then ran over to her cupboard pulling out a white top and a pair of black shorts. She quickly put on a black hoodie and white shoes then laughed, running over to her window then jumped out of it.

Ichigo ran over to make sure that she was safe and wasn't just random to jump out windows for no reason. Toshiro as well peered out the window, for the safety of the girl he just met. He watched with relief as the girl ran down the street quickly.

"Toshiro, Byakuya, follow her," to why both of the compied, god only knows. The two found themselves on the street following the young Kurosaki. They stopped as they watched as a familiar quincy walk over to the girl, with his arms open for a hug.

Karin happily hugged the male then Uyru lead the female off in the direction he had came from. Toshiro and Byakuya followed behind, not being able to hear the conversation the two were having. After a moment Uryu grabbed Karin's hand and they disappered.

The two shinigami captains lowered there heads in shame. They managed to lose the two. Toshiro rolled his eyes then began heading back home, discussing the story, to why they lost her.

Uryu looked at the young Kurosaki as they appeared at a field, with no one around. Ishida handed the girl a bow and five arrows. Karin loaded them into the bow and fired them off at at a tree. She did that with the other fours, each arrow, piercing the other in the centre, spliting the wood up the middle.

"Karin, that was amazing. Here, as i promised over the phone," Uyru went into his pocket and pulled out a leather box. He opened it, revealing a crucifix on a chain with small blue diamonds going through it. It was pure silver, and it sparkled in the night sky.

The female stretched out her arms to touch it, though she was scared to do so as she was scared it would break. Karin traced her hands over the cross, feeling the bumps and dents on the cold metal.

She knew to origins of the necklace, it belonged to her mother. Uryu delicately, took out the necklace and placed it around the girls neck. She gave him a smile, as he fixed her hair. Karin attacked the male in a large hug then whispered into his chest.

"Thanks you're the best cousin ever," Uryu looked at the girl begore whispering.

"Of course, but we'll keep our reletionship a secret, as Ichigo will go balistic. Now pull on the necklace and have your hand like you would if you had the bow"

Karin did as she was told then was memorised by the blue bow that was forming in her hand. She pulled back on the on the bow like an arrow was there. She then released hand, and watched as a blue arrow went flying at the tree and the next, making them explode simultaneously.

Karin grinned laughing, "I'm now a quincy!"

**Well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky as Karin found herself waking up, due to the horrid sun, that burnt her eyes with it's powerful light. The girl sat up from her bed, stretching then headed down stairs, her hair an utter mess. The girl wore, red shorts and a black t-shirt.

When the girl finally made it down stairs she could hear voices occupying the kitchen. Walking into the living room, she noticed that her sister was not on show, and her dad was cooking instead, while all eight shinigami, took over the living room and dining room.

The female took a seat on the couch throwing the bald male and the male with the feathers off the seat. The bald one held the remote, and Karin simply held her hand out so she could have it. The bald shook his head, but Karin grabbed it then flipped him round so he landed on the couch. His head and most of his body hanging over the couch. Karin kicked his butt making him fall to the floor.

The female took her seat, lying sprawled out while she turned the TV over to her program. Ichigo laughed at his friend then looked to his sister as she had a sad expression on her face. He stepped infront of her, making the girl move her head so she could see the TV.

"Move," she hissed flapping her hand. Ichigo stepped closer to her making her swing her leg, trying to make him move once again. Ichigo stood still, not budging. The girl managed to pause her TV then waited for him to speak, but as soon as the door opened and a giggle came through the door, Karin was off the couch and was at said door.

"Morning Karin, we were working so hard on the project, that i feel asleep. He came for breakfast then we are going back there," Yuzu said with a sweet voice. Karin huffed then saw Yuzu's boyfriend behind her. The dark haired Kurosaki raised an eyebrow.

"Morning, sexy" he laughed as he walked in through the doors grabbing her shoulders. Karin grabbed his wrist then twisted his arm his back then hissed angrily

"Touch me again and i'll twist your balls off and make them into christmas tree decerations," She let Yuzu's boyfriend go then walked over to her seat seeing Toshiro sitting there. She stared at him till he moved a seat up. Karin took a seat beside him then rested her feet on his lap.

"I don't want to smell your feet in the morning, if you don't mind" Karin looked at him with a scowl then played the program.

"And i don't want to rest my feet on your lap, so to sort out this predicament, move," the girl kicked him in the side, making him budge up a seat again. Ichigo laughed watching as Yuzu's un-named boyfriend took the last seat beside Toshiro. Ichigo watched as Karin sat up. Ichigo took the seat then smiled as she rested her head against his lap. Karin smiled up to her brother then closed her eyes falling asleep.

"Nice to see you too, Yuzu" Ichigo whispered to his other sister. The girl ran over kissing her brothers cheek then looked to her boyfriend.  
"Ichigo this is my boyfriend, Reyota," the boy waved his hand but Ichigo frowned at him. He wasn't going to wave at the brown fuzzy haired kid, with light blue eyes. That kid could die for all he cared. Ichigo smiled then laughed.

"Hey Reyota, i hear you have done IT with my sister, there is no need to hide it. Karin told me. So were you at it last night?" Reyota nodded then Ichigo stood up pouncing on the younger male screaming in his face.

During the pouncing, Ichigo had knocked Karin of her seat. The girl got off the floor to see Yuzu with teary eyed. She slapped her sister in the face then yelped. "You bitch. You said you wouldn't tell Ichigo. I trusted you. You are a fuckin' witch. How could you?" Ichigo turned seeing Karin who was just staring at her sister. She didn't cry, even though her heart had just be ripped in two. She kept her tears from showing.

'Pretend you are in battle, if those stupid tears show. You lose your life. Force them back. Think of something. Quick' The female closed her eyes imagining a boy with his arms around her staring into her lovingly. He touched her gently, like she was fragile. He had beautiful turquoise eyes.

Karin opened her eyes not saying a word at all. She felt something cool on her cheek. She noticed the beautiful turqouise eyes again. But those eyes did not belong to her imaginety boyfriend, but Toshiro Hitsugaya. He held her red cheek.

"Excuse me, miss Kurosaki. I have been with your brother all this time and Karin has not said anything about your relationship. You're brother just out smarted your dumbass boyfriend," he said with a frown on his face. Karin put her hand on Toshiro's then slowly pulled it away.

Karin shook her head then walked into her room to get changed. When she was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a red top, she headed back down stairs. She grabbed her shoes and a jacket from the bottom of the stairs then left the house a tear escaping down her face.

Ichigo shook his head then turned the TV off. He looked at the younger twin with a sad expression before looking at Isshin who was on the phone. He had witnessed everything but he said nothing. He didn't know what was running through his daughters head at this moment in time, so he just stayed quite.

"Reyota, i think you have over stayed your welcome. I am going to ask you to leave. Thank you for keeping my Yuzu safe" The said female stood up hand in hand with her boyfriend. Isshin shook his head. He stepped out from the kitchen with a wooden spoon in his hand. He pushed Yuzu back with the wooden spoon. Then followed Reyota out the house.

"You won't be able to get in contact with Yuzu any time soon" Isshin shut the door then walked over to Ichigo before whispering. His son nodded before walking up stairs, he tapped Renji's shoulder and the red haired male followed him upstairs. Isshin walked over to Toshiro before ruffling his hair then turned to the last few people who were sitting at the table drinking either coffee or tea.

Isshin went back into the kitchen and stirred something he was cooking. He felt so sorry for Karin. She keeps her promises and tells no ones the secrets she was trusted upon. He could see the pain in her face. It was there for a second before her blank expression was dusted onto her face.

He looked to the people at the table before getting a large spoon and began to dish out a meal for everyone. Everyone that was currently in the living room went over to the table so they could eat their breakfast.

As soon as Ichigo returned down stairs. Isshin stood up then gave his son, his seat before taking his daughters hand and taking her up stairs. He brought her into her room. That was completely bare. She had no posters on the wall anymore and her desk and book shelf had been removed.

She didn't ask anything, she watched as her dad pointed to the bed as she took a seat. "What you did to your sister was horrid. How dare you say such things to a family member. She had missed you all day yesterday and as soon as you get home, you say such things. That is appalling. Don't leave this room. You don't have the right. Karin gets to decide how long you stay in here. Let's see how generous, that fucking witch of a sister is" Yuzu had tears falling down her face. Isshin turned round then shook his head.

"You won't treat one of your family members as family, then nather shall I" Isshin headed to the stairs. He peered out the window, seeing Karin heading back home. She was at the end of street, her head hung low, with her hands in her pockets.

Isshin rushed down stairs. He took his seat then looked to everyone quickly, "Karin's coming back. Watch what you say to her and she will probably attack one of you's, just watch" Isshin put his fork into his mouth. Then watched as his daughter walked in drench with sweat. She walked over to Renji then pulled him out the seat. She took the red head seat then whispered quietly.

"Thanks for the seat" Toshiro had ended up sitting beside the girl. He watched as she looked up to him, a small smile dusting over her lips, before they returned into a frown. "Thank you" she whispered once again. The white haired captain stared at her for a few seconds then nodded.

"Your welcome," Karin put a spoonful of food into her mouth then stood up before walking to the door as it opened. She wrapped her arms round the person that came in through the door. Ichigo was completely taken back with what he saw. His friend Uryu had his arms round his younger sister while his father stood behind him.

"Ahh you're all sweaty, thanks. I appriciate the welcome sweat" Uryu laughed ruffling the girls hair. Karin wiped her forhead with the back of her hand and wiped her hand on Uryu's jacket. Ryuken stepped to the side then walked over to Isshin with a bag of groccers.

"Morning Isshin, are you having a party?" Ryuken asked walking over the pot of soup. He helped himself to a bowl and took a seat on the couch. He watched as his son and his niece came in the door. The girl had a smile on her face though it was clearly fake.

He watched with worry, as the girl began to sweat even more, panting. Isshin stood up then gave his daughter a her water that she had in the fridge. Karin took a seat beside her uncle then took off all her clothes leaving her in again her underwear.

"I haven't seen a girl naked in decades, and now that i am here, it's like everyday," Renji laughed at his statement.

"And it's probably the first time, for captain to see a girl in such a state," Rangiku laughed. All eyes went on the young captain who was clearly tense and was focusing on eating his soup. His eyes didn't gaze away from the bowl. He wanted a glance but couldn't.

"To-shiro... Toshiro" Isshin yelled happily. The young captain looked at the oldest Kurosaki with worry. "Come here," Isshin grabbed the boy by the armpits, lifting him up off his seat. He was carried over to the couch and was dropped next to Karin.

"Karin, Toshiro has a ice type zanpaktou. He'll cool ya down. But no wondering hands" Isshin warned the terrified captain. Isshin grabbed Toshiro's hands and placed them around Karin. The said female cuddled into his body, when she felt how cold he was. She happily snuggled into the cold closing her eyes.

"Oh, i wish i had an ice zanpaktou. He is so lucky" Renji whined. Rukia stood up then walked over to Karin putting a cold hand to her face. The female opened her eyes pushing Toshiro away and snuggling up to Rukia.

"Karin is still in development for her zanpaktou. She gets these heat flushes ever so often. I would appreciate it if a captain helped her out. I would but, i got things to deal with. Ryuken and Uryu, come into the clinic. Karin, once you have cooled down. Come through, i may need your help," Isshin headed out of the door that was connected to the kitchen and headed into the clinic. The Ishidas followed Isshin into the clinic.

They took a seat at a small table then Ryuken spoke up, "Isshin, Karin has Misaki's necklace and is able to exterminate hollows. I spoke with Kisuke, and he thought about taking the girl into hueco mundo to get some practice, that will be good for her" Isshin froze for a second then shook his head.

He wasn't wanting his sweet daughter to go to hueco mundo. It would be extremely dangerous. There would be far to many hollows for them to take on. Though getting that experience would be good for her.

After a few moment of thinking of pros and cons, Isshin finally spoke up, "I don't know. We would have to ask her. It would be her descison. But just her and Kisuke, what if they can't handle it?" Uyru finally found the need to speak.

"Uncle Isshin, I would be going with Karin to look after her well being. I would help her if it so needed. I spoke with Kisuke on this, are plan is" Uryu took a deep breath before continuing. "We will only be on the top layer. Karin will be on her own exterminating hollows, then if there comes to a point were there is too many. We will step in and help her out. Also, the head captain, said for every hollow she kills. He would reward her with a pound. Kisuke, after this decided that the girl was to exterminate 500 hollows, so she would earn £500"

At the mention of money, Isshin was more interested but his love for his daughter was more important that the money. He didn't want his daughter to try too hard and get herself killed, because she wanted the money.

* * *

Karin cuddled into Rukia as her body was cold for her, "Rukia who is the bald person and the feather person?" Karin whispered quietly loud enough for the petite woman to hear.

"I thought you knew. You knew my brother," Karin shook her head. She looked down then looked at Byakuya before turning back round.

"Renji, can you get me my dressing gown?" Karin asked. The male nodded then headed up the stairs. He walked past Yuzu's room and into Karins. He found her white dressing gown and brought it down stairs. He throw it to the girl then watched as she caught it with one hand not even looking.

Karin quickly put it on then walked into the clinic. She walked over to her dad then whispered, "Did you send Yuzu on an errand? She isn't in the house," at those words Isshin stood up then grabbed Karin's shoulders.

"Where is she?" He asked. The female closed her eyes for a few seconds. She opened them then stated.

"She's on the main streets heading to Reyota's house" Isshin ran out of the clinic to get Yuzu. Karin took a seat in her dad's place.

"How are you Karin?" Ryuken asked putting a hand onto her shoulders. The female shrugged before making the doctor laugh.

"You must know. Are you happy or sad?" He asked once again. Karin shrugged once again. With her answer of the shrug, Ryuken could easily tell how she was feeling. Uryu rolled his eyes before explaining the trip to Karin. She was very interested in the idea of going to hueco mundo to kill hollows.

* * *

It was almost time for tea, it would be ready in half an hour. Karin walked down the stairs when hearing the bald and feather person talk. "Ikkaku, no. Just no. That won't be beautiful"

"Come on Yumichika" Karin stopped then grinned. Ikakku as in Ikkaku Madarame. The female was back in shorts and a red top. She had two wooden swords on her back. She ran over to Ikkaku with a grin.

"Did you say Ikakku as in Ikakku Madarame, 3rd seat of the 11th squad" Karin asked, with an extremely large grin on her face. The bald one nodded then huffed as a sword was thrown into his stomach.

"I have wanted to spar with you for some time. Come into the garden," she asked with a large smile. All the soul reapers had been listening in to her conversation. Ikakku grinned then followed the girl into their garden. It was just a small patch of grass, but it was good enough for Karin.

All the soul reapers had rushed outside to watch Karin while she fought. Before the match started Karin rushed over to Renji who was infront. She took of her necklace that Uryu had given her the day before. "Hold that for me or pass it to someone who will keep it safe. It was my mums, and is very presious to me" Renji nodded then handed it to Uryu who was there.

"Uryu, hold onto this. I'll end up breaking it," The male with glasses took it and put it into his pocket. He smiled as he watched his cousin run over to Ikakku she took out her own wooden sword then nodded to Ikakku.

Both of them stood there for a few seconds not moving at all. Ikakku was waiting for her to make the first move while Karin was infusing her spiritual into the wooden stick. She could tell that Ikakku was waiting for her to attack first so she did just that. She rushed over to Ikakku with her sword up high.

Ikakku laughed then rushed forward. He swung at the girl but she quickly slid her hands to block his attack. Two wooden sticks clashed, with Ikkaku splintering some, while Karin's was still Intacted. Ikkaku pulled his sword back then swung it full force at Karin. The girl tried blocking but the force was to much, the girl fell back, with more of Ikakkus sword splintering.

Taking his chance the bald male swung his sword down at Karin's stomach. The girl jumped back then grabbed her sword. She infused more or her spiritual pressure then went full force at his attack. She swung her sword at Ikkaku but he dodged it easily with his own. Again more of the wood began to splinter.

Karin held her sword firmly pushing back on Ikkaku's sword, Karin was gritting her teeth angrily as she tried to push Ikakku of balance, but he was too strong, he pushed back forcing her onto the ground. Karin looked to his sword seeing that with more more hit either way that it would break.

Karin took her chance standing up, she raised her sword above her head and swung it with as much force as she could muster, with a 'crack' Ikakku's sword broke into two while Karin's was still in top shape. She tripped the male up then held her sword at his neck.

"Dead"

Everyone stared at Karin for a few seconds, she had just fought Ikakku Madarame and won. She just won, with a wooden sword. Ichigo rushed out picking up his sister lifting her towards the sky like she was a little kid. The girl kicked her legs then was put down.

"You have to put spiritual pressure into the sword other wise it splinters and breaks, dumbass" she whispered picking up the sword. Ichigo laughed then watched as Karin turned to Renji.  
"Wanna turn?" she asked. The red head laughed then rushed over. He gave her a confused gaze, as the other wooden sword was spintered. She had been picking the pieces up when he rushed over.

"Get your sword out then. This one needs to be repaired" Renji was about to bring his sword out when Isshin walked out. He grabbed Karin's sword and took it off her. He tapped her litly on the head.

"Diner is ready everyone. Karin a word," Everyone rushed to go eat while Karin and Isshin stayed back. Karin watched as her father went onto the floor and began picking up the bits of wood. He put them into his daughter's hands then spoke up, "Do you wanna go to Hueco Mundo?" Karin nodded then put the wood chips into a large bag. She crawled over to her dad wrapping her arms round him.

"I love you, sweetheart. I don't want you to get hurt," Karin nodded then felt her dads grip tighten around her. Once Ichigo had left her dad had changed his act and had been more serious around her. She had learnt more about her dad's life, about the noble clan that she belonged to, the Shiba clan.

Isshin had asked her not to say a word to Ichigo, he wasn't sure how Ichigo would react, so it would be safer that way. Karin had only excepted it. She had learnt that her uncle was Ryuken Ishida and her cousin being Uryu, that was still hidden from Ichigo and Yuzu. Yuzu didn't know due to the fact that she wasn't spiritual aware at all. There was no point telling her fairytales.

Karin let go of her dad and headed into the kitchen. She walked up the stairs then walked into her sisters room, she leaned against the door then used her head to gesture for her to come out.

Karin headed down the stairs and took a seat beside her Dad and her brother, while she sat opposite Renji. Isshin didn't say anything to Yuzu, he had no words to say to her. He never expected Yuzu to be so horrid, when she was always so kind.

Karin was more of the bothersome twin, but she had changed. She still loved her sports, that's what made being a quincy and a shinigami so enjoyable. She loved the activites involved in both sports.

"Renji, is there lots of woman at your college," Renji knew what she had meant by college. He shock his head sadly.  
"Apart from these two eyesores, there is none. Well there is like 8 all together" Karin laughed at the look the girls gave Renji before taking a bite of her food. Ichigo smiled at the older twin, she had matured so much. She could really look after herself. Yuzu, he wasn't to sure about. He worried about her still.

"So Karin, any hot boys at your school?" Renji asked the raven who shrugged.

"Most of them are average like you three" she said looking at Renji, Ikkau amd Yumichika. All three of them stood up in defence.

"What about the other three? Does someone like are little captain," Karin stuffed a piece of bread into Ikkaku's mouth at the sentence. Renji laughed then found a piece of bread stuck in his mouth.

"I'm not going start bad-mouthing captains. Dumbass!" She teared a bit bread up then whispered "-But at my school," the girl began. Ichigo and Renji gave each other a stare. They both turned their attention to Karin who began to speak again.

"There is only one good looking boy," she whispered once again. Ichigo was very interested in his little sisters conversation, though it happened to be about boys.

"Oh do you have a crush on him?" Rangiku asked. Karin only nodded. Renji laughed then put his elbows on the table and making his hands into a cup, he rested his chin in his hand-made cup. He batted his eye lashes quickly waiting for her announcement.

"He has light blonde hair that almost looks white, he has beautiful turquoise eyes and he is captain of the kendo team," Rangiku laughed punching her captains arm.

"Captain, i think i found you a girlfri-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Matsumoto" Toshiro barked. Renji laughed then watched as Karin went extremely red. Ichigo put an arm around her then continued to eat his dinner. Everyone ate in silence not wanting to say anything.

Once the meals were finished Isshin stood up then turned to see Uryu who stood up as well" U-uhh Isshin i'll help," The said male nodded then walked over to the sink and began to run the water. Uryu stood up and walked over to the sink and began to help his uncle with the dishes.

"I am going to bed. I have school tomorrow" Karin stood up from the table then walked over to the stairs. She had one foot on the first step with her hand on the banister when her dad had called out to her.

"Sweet heart. Urahara, doesn't want Ichigo's friends there. So four of them will end up in your room. Leave out stuff for them" Karin responded with an eye roll before taking her foot of the stair then walked over to the kitchen.

"I'll leave out three futons and stuff in the cupboard" Karin then headed up the stairs once again. She stripped of her clothes and put on her pyjamas that consist of short cotton red shorts and a small black top that stopped at the top of her stomack. The girl pulled out three futons and put a blank and pillow into the cupboard.

The girl curled up into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Once Yuzu had went up to bed, all that remained down stairs where all the shinigami. Isshin began to give people a bed room to sleep in, either the guest room or Karin's room.

"Rukia, Rangiku, Yumichika and Ichigo can go into Karins. That means the other four are in the guest room. Karin's group just watch yourself. It may get rather hot in there" The four simpy nodded then began heading to bed.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his sisters room, he could feel her spiritual pressure, it hit him in the stomack. He walked over feeling intense heat radiating over her, it heated up the whole room, it was almost a sauna.

Rukia walked in after then fell to the floor knocking over something. Yumichika and Rangiku refused to go in just yet. They watched as Karin woke up with a glow of fire surrounding her. The two shinigami stepped aside allowing Isshin to walk in.

"You trying to roast our guests?" Karin never said anything, she looked down then felt something cool go around her wrist. It was a large metal like bracelet. The girl tried to pull it off but Isshin grabbed her wrist and put it down at her side.

"I know you don't like it, but you'll break the barrier and hollows will come. A captain will help you. I swear. Here" Isshin put a frozen ice pack on the girls stomack and put a frozen glass of water on her side table. It would melt with the amount of heat, anyway, so he wouldn't need to worry about her not being able to drink it. The girl grabbed the glass, with the content melting in her hand. She took a sip then lay back down in her covers.

"You can step in now you two. She's stable," Isshin said with a sad face, he headed out the door and walked over to the guest room, peer in seeing four of them sitting around chatting.

"Karin is so hot, I could jack off to her," Renji said laughing. Byakuya rolled his eyes before retorting back.

"Don't let Ichigo hear that, he'll rip your head," Isshin chuckled. He knew Renji enough to that he wouldn't lay a hand his daughter. He knew that his oldest daughter was very attractive, so he wasn't going to step in and take Renji's head off.

"Hitsugaya, you must think the same right?" Renji asked raising an eyebrow. The white haired male was in a white T-shirt and his green boxers. All four males were only in white t-shirts and boxers. Renji wore dark red once. Ikakku was in black pants, while Byakuya was in blue boxers but he had a dressing gown on to cover up.

"That is none of your buisness!" Toshiro snapped at red head turing slightly pink.

"Imagine her. Her perfect soft skin, her perfect breasts covered by a very tight lacy bra. A perfect toned stomach and a very nice round ass, with a very small pair of black pants. What would you say," The 10th captain went a darker shade of pink before uttering,

"I'd have to say, good night Renji" the male quickly hopped into his bed and closed his eyes, with blood rushing down south as her though of the image that was painted in his head.

**Okay thanks for the reviews, hope this is to your satifaction, this is a M remember**


	3. Chapter 3

"Keep your school uniform on!" Isshin yelled to his red faced daughter, who was un buttoning her white blouse trying to free her skin from the clothes that made her feel like she was in the oven. The girl shook her head and continued to unbutton her blouse. Once reaching the last button she threw the white cloth to the floor and sat down to have her breakfast.

Most shinigami were still in bed, but had been woken up by Isshin who was screaming at his daughter to keep her clothes on. All the females came down the stairs to see Karin in a bra and a rather short skirt eating a slice of toast.

"What a lovely sight to wake up too," Renji laughed as he headed down the stairs and noticed Karin in next to nothing. Now that everyone else was up, they all stared at Karin. The girl was really embarresed. She took her clothes off because she was too hot, but the boys must think something else.

"Leave her alone. You're making her feel uncomfortable," Toshiro said as he took a seat next to her. The girl looked to him, how did he know how she was feeling?

"I used to wear big thick jackets because I was too cold and it was summer at the same time. So I was teased for it. You must be the same but in the opposite temputure?" Karin only nodded then finished her breakfast.

"Right I'm off to school. I'll be working again, so i'll be back late," The girl grabbed her shirt and re-buttoned it up. She could hear some of the males moaning in dismay as she covered up. She put a cardigan on before grabbing her school bag and left for school.

At school, Karin sat at her table. Most classrooms had one desk per person, but in her class her desk allowed another three people to join her. Karin sat next to the window, diagonaly across from her was a boy named Noah and opposite him was Jinta.

Noah tended to show up later so they could chat about there usual stuff, "Going to Hueco Mundo with Mr Urahara. I don't know, will you be okay? Hollows live there, you'll be in the enemies territory," Karin nodded her head then looked to the ground.

"Uryu will be there. He'll look after me," Jinta bit his lip then looked to the expression of Karin as it changed to a smile. The male turned to see Noah walk in with Reyota and Yuzu. He could hear a snarling sound and figured it was Karin.

"What happened?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Karin looked to Jinta then sighed.

"You know how Ichigo has come home. Well he basically asked if Reyota and Yuzu had sex, and he said yes, but he said it like he knew. So Yuzu slapped me and called me fucking witch," Jinta frowned then shook his head.

"She slapped you really. That is so un-like her," Noah sat down then looked to his group.

"Who slapped you?" He asked curiously.

"Yuzu,"

"WHAT? WHY?" He screamed. Just as he screamed the teacher walked in.

"Mr Kaira pipe up. We have a new classmate joining us. He won't be staying long, his dad is in the army so they have to move soon again,"

Karin bit her lip as the door opened revealing someone with white hair and teal eyes. The male looked to the class before bowing, introducing himself, "I'm Toshiro Shina. Nice to meet you. I have two brothers, one in this school and I have a sister who is also not at school," He said bowing to the class.

The teacher bowed then pointed to the seat next to Karin. Toshiro walked over then took his seat next to Karin. He stared at the guy that was opposite Jinta. He as well had white hair and teal eyes. He bit his lip then studied him a little more. He wasn't that good looking. Better than most of the class but he was not really that hot.

"What are you doing here?" Karin hissed at him. Toshiro raised an eyebrow then turned to the girl who was rather red in the face, due to her spiritual energy.

"I'm at school. I have a job to do and it involves being at school," he stated simply. He put his hands onto the girls forehead then retreated as it had burnt him. His hands were normally cold, but she must be boiling considering if she had burnt him.

"That is not good. You actually burnt me," Toshiro took the girls hand and brought it under the table. He raised his spiritual pressure enough for her to notice. There was a slight crackling sound in the air as the cold tried to cool down the hot atmosphere.

Toshiro soon had to let go due to the burning sensation that was on his hand. He sighed then looked to the board as the teacher tried to explain something that he already knew. He looked to Karin who had a pen with a plastic casing and it was melting all over her hand. The plastic was eroding away to nothing.

He could see the pain on her face, it was hurting. Her temputure was really irritating her. He watched as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the table. Toshiro turned to see Jinta with his hand in the air. The teacher walked over and he pointed to Karin.

"She isn't feeling well," the teacher put her hand onto the girls forehead and retreated as had burnt her hand.

"Karin sweetie. Go to the doctors. You are not well. Your pen has actually melted due to your heat. Come with me," the teacher went to the back of the class and found a pair of gloves. She handed them over to Jinta and he led her to the nurses office, with Karin's bag in his hand

"Karin, how can you go to Hueco Mundo in this condition. It's not right. You'll get hurt. Captain Hitsugaya couldn't even hold you and he is an ice zanpacktou. There will be no ice there and you'll draw attention to yourself," Karin never said a word. Jinta was right, but she wanted to go. It was exciting.

She'd be with her cousin and she would be safe. She can take care of herself, she was a good quincy, just a terrible shinigami. Even Jinta didn't know about her being a qunicy. He knew that she could get rid of hollows, but her method was unknown.

Karin walked into the nurses office and took a seat. Jinta took a seat beside her then told the nurse that she had a fever. The nurse put a hand to her forehead and was quickly burned. She backed away from the girl. That was too hot. How was she still up, that was over 90 degrease. She should be dead.

"Would water help?" She asked. Karin shook her head. She was sweating heavily due to the heat and was panting.

"Can I take my clothes off?" She asked. The woman looked at her then looked to Jinta. Karin went into her bag and found a pair of really short shorts and a small t-shirt. She stripped out of her school clothes and put the skimpy clothes on.

Jinta handed her a drink of water then ruffled her hair quickly before heading back to class. Karin was told to wait here, but she decided that waiting outside was best. She put her cardigan on and headed for the top of the roof, waiting for someone to come collect here.

It was already break and people were already up there. When she stood at the door of the roof, she saw that all the male shinigami were talking with one another. It was weird how she saw the people. She could see them as a person but when looking at their souls, they were not who they were. Renji's form had Ichigo's soul and vise versa. Toshiro and Yumichika had each others soul and Byakura and Ikakku were swapped around.

Karin walked straight to the body form of Renji, but it was really her brother, "Ichigo," she whispered hiding her face into his chest. All the males stared at shock. When Karin looked up she saw her brother and not Renji.

"Karin, your burning," The ginger whispered, trying to let go of his sister. The girl refused to let of her brother. She felt a hand go on her shoulder and turned to see Uryu there with a smile. He put a hand onto the girls head then removed it quickly due to the pain.

"Come on. I'm the one who is to pick you up. I have the car up front. So let's go," Ichigo put a hand onto his sister then pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her burning forehead then she was taken away with Uryu. Ichigo once she was gone grabbed Toshiro and held onto him.

"Her skin is like the sun. Far too hot. That hurt. Man. She's so hot,"

"She's hot without temputure," Renji stated. Toshiro rolled his eyes then brought his red hands from his sleeves.

"I sit next to Karin in class and I tried to cool her down, but I can barely touch her," Renji laughed and Ichigo huffed.

"And it should stay that way,"

* * *

Karin sat in the an ice bath at Uryu's house. She had swimming wear on and was talking with Uryu who was sitting beside her, leaning against the side of the bath "So Jinta thinks that you should not go to Hueco Mundo. That's insane. You want to go, that is your choice," Karin nodded her head. She looked at the melted ice then got Uryu to add more ice in. They over heated far to easily for Karin's standard.

Uryu added another ice bucket into Karin's bath and they began to sizzle against the warm water, "You'll be with me and look after me right?" The male quincy could only nod, he would look after his cousin. She was really precious to him.

"Of course. I want you to mediate for a while. Get out of your clothes and into the clothes you have here then come into the living room and then we'll talk," Uryu left Karin in the bath then headed down the stairs to make her a tea.

He then sat down on the sofa then lay his head back then looked to his house. Uryu lived alone and him being a high classed doctor made his payment easy to get a lovely big house. His house was really morden. He had a simple white theme for the living room.

He had two large black leather sofa in a L shape. In the centre was a glass table and in front of that was a large plasma screen TV. At the side, next to the door way to the kitchen was two bookshelves, one with medical books and the other was for novels.

Karin headed down the stairs then saw Uryu sitting on the sofa, he patted the seat next to him and the girl complied with his wishes. She sat there in a pair of black cotton shorts and a red t-shirt. Uryu got her to close her eyes and to cross her legs.

The girl sat there and Uryu began talking to her, "Now Karin don't speak but have you been in your inner world before while mediating," Karin shook her head as her responce. Uryu bit his lip. He wasn't a soul reaper, but he was not stupid. He knew how to go into your inner world.

He touched Karin in the centre of her chest then said quietly, "Focus on that spot. Just there," Karin nodded then did as she was told. She could still feel where her cousin had gently touched her. The feeling still lingered on her ridiculously hot body.

Karin soon felt like she was being dragged forward, she then felt her body cool down to the normal temputure. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the morden living room of her cousin but in place that was like the cover of lava. All her surroundings where just moving lava.

The female looked to see that she was sitting on a small rock floating around the place. She also noticed that she was no longer in her shorts or her small T-Shirt but was in a black Shihakushō with a red obi. She also wore a red top underneath.

"Karin..." A voice echoed through the empty surroundings. The said female turned round to see no one around. She had spoken to her zanpaktuo before so she didn't understand why he was hiding from her.

"Why are you hiding?" She asked her voice quivvering slightly. She wasn't scared or was she? No, Karin was not scared of her own zanpaktou, but for some reason she still shook as she turned looking for her zanpaktou.

"Why are you shaking? Are you scared of me?" Her zanpaktuo asked her quietly into her ear. She could feel his hot breath against his Karin turned once again but there was still no one.

"Why are you hiding from me?" She demanded stopping her foot in frustration and crossing her arms at the same time. Her zanpaktou laughed at her then he replied.

"I'm the one who asks the questions, so sit down and answer them?" He barked at her still mot in sight. Karin buffed then sat down.

"I will sit quite and answer your questions if you answer one of mine?"

"Okay then, what is your question?" Her zanpaktuo replied.

"Why have I been over heating? I do tend to get hot flushes by why am this hot? I don't like the feeling and I am burning people," her zanpaktuo laughed at her question, it wasn't like he didn't know it was coming.

"Hyorinmaru is a bone head. I have been trying to hint who my master was but he still hasn't figured it out. He is really stupid if he can't figure it out," Karin raised an eyebrow. Who on earth was Hyorinmaru? Karin shrugged it off then took a seat.

"Well you've hinted at it please stop it. I want to keep my clothes on," Her zanpakto replied with a 'kay'

"Now Karin, why do you think I am hiding?" Karin loved when her zanpaktou quizzed her. She already knew the answer but she had not discovered it yet. The girl shrugged then bit her lip. Why would he hide from her? He was ugly? And was to embarresed to show his face? No, that wouldn't be it. Karin had been told by a few guys, mainly her dad that she was beautiful.

He was shy? No, Karin was outragous and very out going. She tended to rip her clothes of due to the heat, so he was not shy?

"It's the quincy powers isn't it!" Karin yelled out to him. "Plus I am not hiding them for being ashamed. I hide them from everyone else because my dad asked me too. Ichigo would catch on that I am some how related to Uryu if he found out,"

Her zanpaktou was quite. He never responded and Karin was forced out of her inner world. She fell forward and nearly fell of the sofa but Uryu had caught her.

"How long was I out?" Karin asked stretching her sore muscles with a yawn.

"It's half eleven at night," Karin looked at Uryu then stood up and ran into his room and found some clothes to wear back home.

The girl opted with putting on a teal hoddie, a pair or black three quarter length jeans and her usual converse shoes. She grabbed her school bag and dashed out of the house. Uryu just watched as she left then picked up his phone.

"Hello Uncle Isshin. Karin just left, running," He said down the phone. Isshin thanked the boy then hung up leaving Uryu alone.

Karin hated being late home and her brother was sure to worry. Karin stopped then noticed a bin, then a garage then a row of houses. Karin smirked then jumped onto the bin and jumped for the garage then with all her might ran and jumped onto the building pulling herself up onto the building with all her strenght.

The girl leapt of the building, only to land on another, doing a forward roll then spring onto the next one doing the same thing as before. Karin stopped as she noticed that the next house was a bit way for her to jump. She saw a cable below then let herself walk of the building.

The girl turned round so she was facing the ground and grabbed onto the cable. She broughht her feet up and dashed along it. She had great balance and had practiced this a lot with her dad.

Once Karin reached the house on the otherside. She grabbed the ledge and pulled her self up until she was back to the top. She stopped to take a break then noticed that her brother was fighting a hollow on the roof after this one.

She ducked behind a chimney then observed him. He was back against the other chimney with three hollows against him. She couldn't see the other shinigami so the girl took pretended to make a bow and a red bow was formed. The girl dragged the arrow back then shot it aiming it at one hollow.

The red flaming arrow went through all three hollows and exterminated them all simutaneously. Karin smirked then let her arrow go. It would be bad if she got noticed by her brother. The girl closed her eyes then heard a voice.

_'Just run for it Karin, past your brother. Focus your energy to the souls of your feet and take off,"_ Karin took a deep breath before leaping for the next building. She grabbed onto the TV satelite and pulled her self up then took off back home. She soon found her rythme again and was jumping of buildings. She was able to jump further and further and it felt great. The girl did a forward roll and her knees caught on some glass. The girl still ran for it, with a groans at the pain in her knee.

The girl saw her house and jumped from the top of the building down onto the floor. She limped into her house then noticed that the other Shinigami were at the door glaring at her. The girl walked past them and into the living room where she saw her dad watching the football.

"Ah you're back," he said standing up. He noticed blood trailing down her leg and he walked over to her and helped her onto the couch. She heard as the door opened and saw her brother panting heavily.

"I was so close to finding it. It saved me. It was strange. I was back against the wall then a red arrow went shooting through their heads and they all blew up at the same time,"

"Really?! The weird spirit saved you. Is it a Shinigami or a quincy. We need to find the creater of it. It isn't normal. It i probabt in pain, we have to kill it and do the same with the creator. What if he created more of those" Karin couldn't help but giggle. They were looking for her. Isshin looked to his oldest daughters face then looked to her leg.

He cut the top of jeans off then saw the damage. Her left leg was alright but the right had a huge shard of glass digging in. Isshin shook his head then lifted his daughter up into hips arm.

"Byakuya, can you give me a hand?" Isshin asked polietly. The male turned to see Karin in her dads arm. He walked over and saw her knee. He nodded then led Karin into the clinic. Isshin put her onto a bed then shook his head.

"Playing football at night? Karin you know it's dangerous. I've told you off for it. Now look what happened," Karin rested her head against the pillow. Her bad leg was propted onto a pillow to keep it up.

"I'm gonna pull the big bit of glass out. Okay?" Karin nodded. Isshin brought a lamp over to to her knee and a seat. He brought it down then pulled the big bit of glass out of his daughters knee. Byakuya held the girls hand as she tried not to scream her head off.

"So much as a nobel of the Shiba clan when you are always like this " at first Byakuya thought he was talking to him, but then he remembered that Isshin was called Shiba and not Kurosaki. He almost paled at the idea of Ichigo having the same rank as him. A noble.

"Ichigo's a noble," he whispered shaking his head. Karin laughed then screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Fuckin' hell. That hurts," Karin sat up then made a diamond shape with her fingers over knee. A light blue orb went over her knee.

"Karin, don't close it just yet. I'm getting the glass out," Karin closed her eyes raising her hands up higher.

"Dad, do you know who Hyorinmaru is?" Isshin nodded his head then looked to his daughter.

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause he is stupid," she replied. Isshin and Byakuya couldn't help but laugh.

"How come?" Byakuya asked.

"My zanpaktou said 'Hyorinmaru is a bone head. I have been trying to hint who my master was but he still hasn't figured it out. He is really stupid if he can't figure it out," Isshin sniggered then touched his daughters hand.

"Wow, he really is stupid," Isshin laughed pulling the last visable bit of glass from Karins leg. Karin put her hands down over her knee as the little extra bits of glass fell out then. Isshin put a bandage on her knee then helped her to her feet.

"Go to bed. And take it easy. Yumichika, Rangiku and Rukia are already sleeping. So be careful and not to wake them up," Karin began to climb the stairs to her bedroom. When she walked past a the guest bedroom, her temputure rose again causing the girl to stumble. Byakuya caught her and helped her into her room.

Everyone woke up due to the heat, Karin couldn't help but feel bad. They were sleeping peacefully and she disturbed them. The girl bowed to the three who only rolled their eyes and went back to hug in their pillows.

"Thank you Kuchiki," The male shook his head then whispered to her.

"Call me Byakuya," Karin nodded then fell asleep against her pillow.

* * *

"I don't wanna guess how your master is as I do not care," a green haired male whispered from the top of the Kurosaki's roof. A red haired male laughed then shook his head. He stood up then fixed his black tunic and his red under top.

"Of course you do. I know you care. So just guess who my master is," the male pouted.

"Kaze. I don't want to play such childish games with you," The male named Kaze bent down, crouching next to the icey male. He took one of his icy claws then whispered.

"Well Hyorinmaru, I have a secret. The entity you are looking for is my master. Can you process that?" Hyorinmaru grabbed the red haired male's shoulders then began to shake them.

"How is it? How is it? You should have told me first. Now spill," Kaze shook his head then looked at the boots that he wore. He clicked the heels together with a laugh.

"Now you show interest, but I will not spill. I know what you want to do to my master. You want to dissect my master and I will not allow it and for that I have not told my Master my name so Master will not blather my name. But do you want a clue?"

The green haired male nodded then watched as the red head smirked then whispered, "I am not what you think I am, enough said. Goodnight" Kaze disappered leaving Hyorinamaru to growl.

"Stupid wind zanpaktou," Hyorinmaru did not see Kaze smirk shaking his head.

**Sorry for such a long wait. I didn't have much patience to continue on but I think it's back so yeah. Please review. Oh and if you didn't know. Kaze is a Zanpaktou that I generally use. Kaze means wind in japanesse but Kaze is a fire and wind Zanpaktou. If people want to use Kaze in your strories. Just give me credit for the character and I would like to read that story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Karin sat in her room reading a magazine while all the other Shinigami spoke about their mission. The girl was partially interested in their mission, seeing as they were searching for her. But she wasn't amazing, she was just a third human, a thrid quincy and a third Shinigami. That was normal, right?

Of course being all three was weird but she was Kurosaki, that basically involved the weird and the wonderful. Considering that she has seven dead people in her room all talking about luring the entity to it's death that was both weird and some what wonderful.

The girl looked around the room, only Rangiku and Rukia were sitting on her bed. All the males were forced to sit on the ground. Karin looked up when she felt the presence of someone down stairs. The girl rushed to her mirror.

Her knee was all tattered but she was alright, the girl ran down the stairs then noticed Reyota and Noah sitting with Yuzu chatting. Reyota went to hug Karin but the girl whacked him with her bad knee then fell to the floor from the pain with a thud.

Reyota laughed at the girls pain. Her knee was swollen but he continued to laugh at her pain. Karin began to count to ten in her head but once she reached ten and he was still laughing, the girl went bizarre. She kicked the boy in the stomach slaming him into the wall. She held his throat and he looked at the girl with fear.

Karin began to softly crush his windpipe. She could hear Yuzu's cries for her to stop it, but she continued to choke him. She was fed up with him and she hated what he had done to her sister. She held his windpipe, listening as he gasped for air and struggled to beg her to stop. Karin never responded.

She was soon grabbed by the stomach and someone held onto her. She soon felt someone else pry her hand of the boys neck and the boy fell to the floor gasping for air. Karin turned to see Uryu with his arms around Karin and Isshin looking at the boy.

"Let go," Karin whispered and Uryu did exactly that. The girl looked to the boy gasping on the floor, tears filled in his eyes. The black haired grabbed her football and a pair of shoes before rushing outside to let out some of her frustration.

She knew her spiritual pressure was up high but she still raised it up even more. She wanted to kick a ball at the hollows, that was how she let go of her frustration. She hated Reyota with a passion. He was always poking at her until she snapped.

He touched her all the time and he made fun of her for being so weird. Karin heard the screech of a hollow. She brought her ball out and swung her leg back only to feel a shock run up her leg refusing for her to kick. The girl fell to the floor, she was about to pull out her arrow but a Shinigami had gotten in her way and sliced through all the hollows.

Karin just lay there dropping her hands to the floor. She refused to move, she didn't want to. She soon felt something wet fall from her eyes. She touched her cheek and she realised that she was crying.

"Karin," it was her brother, he picked her up and brought her in close.

"Leave me alone. I can handle myself," she said pushing herself away from her brother. Why was she so angry? She hated it. She just felt so wrong inside and she couldn't focus on anything. She wiped her tears and limped home.

When she entered her house a pair of arms wrapped around her. She knew by the vanilla scent that it was Uryu. Karin nuzzled her face into his chest closing her eyes. The relaxing sensation of him running his fingers through her hair was over powering. The feeling always made Karin want to fall asleep or nap as she loved it too much.

When someone coughed to get there attention, Karin stepped away from Uryu and saw her brother with a fist over his mouth. The girl walked over to get a drink but a hand went to her throat. Karin was thrown to the wall. When she saw her attacker she kicked him in the groin. She grabbed a kitchen knife and pinned him to the floor.

She gently pressed the knife against his neck, a bit of blood trailing, "Go and do us all a favour and die. Go fucking die," she hissed.

'_Karin, drop the knife and step away. You don't want to kill him. Step away,' _her zanpaktouo instructed her.

'I can't. He pisses me off so much. I can't help it,' Karin thought back to her sword.

'_One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...ei ght...nine...ten,' her_ zanpaktou began to count. Karin stabbed the ground right next to him then tried to stand up but her knee was killing her. She rolled onto her back and just lay there. Reyota went to grab the knife, he went to stab Karin in the neck, but the girl grabbed the knife using spiritual energy to stop it from seriously hurting.

The knife sliced into her hand. Karin kicked Reyota away then threw the knife into the air, where it landed in the celling. The girl went to into a shoulder stand then kicked herself up. She limped over to the stairs then slowly climbed them. She past all the shinigami looking down as tears rolled down her face.

Everyone couldn't help but stare at her. What was going through her head. She was always so strong but now she was crying. Uryu chased after Karin only to be stopped by Ichigo.

"How are you so close to Karin. What are you up to?" Ichigo frowned. The black haired male bit his lip. Telling him the truth was out of the question. He promised Uncle Isshin that he wouldn't tell Ichigo.

"I am Karin's boss. She works at the hospital during then we got to become good friends. And considering that she is in tears and is hurt and she won't run away from me. Don't you think it's best to step down "

"Right now you are an enemy. We are searching to destroy a certain Quincy, Shinigami entity. You may be the creater," Ichigo frowned.

"Well I am not. You won't even believe an old friend. Let me pass,"

"No,"

"Fine you go see Karin, but answer this, what power does Karin have involving her eyes," Ichigo looked at the Quincy with confusion. Power? Eyes? Was it a lie? She didn't have power dealing with her eyes. She didn't even have any powers except that she had spirital energy and was training to be a shinigami.

"Your lying," Ichigo stated simply crossing his arms.

"Yes, I'm lying of course," Uryu began walking up the stairs then turned round, "So she just happened to hug Renji though it was you, Ichigo," Uryu smirked watching as the ginger's smile fell into a frown. Uryu knew by that expression Ichigo knew that he was not lying.

"What is it?" The ginger Kurosaki whispered quietly. Uryu turned away then knocked on Karins door. He didn't hear a response, so he opened the door to see Karin lying on the floor. Uryu rushed over then checked for her pulse. When feeling one he sighed then went under her bed to get her special first aid.

He wiped away all the blood from her knee then disinfected it. He put some cotton wool on her leg then put a bandage around it. The cotton wool was to add some padding. It was stupid not to give Karin some padding. She was probably going to hurt herself again.

He then took her cut hand then began to do the same thing. He put his hand onto her chest. He could feel her slightly pulsing, resonating with her soul. Uryu picked Karin up then put her onto her messy bed. He laid her down then prompted her leg up.

* * *

"Karin, turn round," The girl turned to see a red haired male in a red Yukata with a dressing gown on. The girl could only giggle at her zanpaktou. He wasn't very proper and did he tend to wear such clothes?

"I-We are in danger from the other soul reapers. My name is Kaze, but if someone asks about me my name, it is Akahi. If you call 'Flame in despair, Akahi, then your sword will turn into a scythe. Okay?" Karin nodded then felt a hand go onto her shoulder.

"Hyorinmaru's owner is Toshiro Hitsugaya. You are aquatinted with him," Karin nodded then was pushed out of her inner world and back into reality. She opened her eyes, she heard a knock at the door.

"Karin tea," Her brother shouted through the door. The girl got up then noticed that her hand and knee was bandaged up. She smiled, she was thankful for who ever did that. She then limped down the stairs, she saw Uryu sitting beside her dad eating. She looked and saw Reyota with his arm around Yuzu. Karin then saw something in the area where auryu had touched her.

"Karin how are-" Isshin smiled to his daughter then noticed how sad she looked.

"I am not eating, if THAT is here," Karin walked out of the house then whispered, "Flame in despair, Akahi," Karin felt something go round her wrist and noticed that it was her zanpaktou. She saw that she had two scythes connected together by a large chain.

The girl swung one of the swords but she found it too confusing, so she went to find someone that would help.

The girl entered the shop then walked into the family room and saw Jinta with Kisuke. "Kisuke," Karin said holding out her sword. The blonde haired male smiled at the sword then rushed over to inspect them.

"Wait here, i'll get you to pratice with them. Have you ate yet?" Karin shook her head and then Kisuke clicked his fingers at Jinta and the said boy disappeared for a few seconds then reappeared with a large tray. Karin walked over and took a seat at their table and ate the food that she was offered.

She ate the rice that she was given then looked up to Jinta who was daydreaming in her direction, "You look stressed. What happened?" He asked shovelling more food into his mouth. Karin stabbed her steak that she was given into her mouth and she chewed on it viciuosly.

"I nearly killed Reyota today. I had a knife to his neck," Jinta only laughed then replied back with a mouth full of food.

"Should have done it. I'd testify for ya," Karin only laughed. That was why Jinta was so great. He believed in her and he always stood next to her.

"Jinta, Reyota is only trying to turn my sister into a slut. This weekend he wants to have a," Karin bit her lip then looked down. Jinta walked over then put an arm around her.

"Threesome," Jinta bit his lip then shook his head.

"Karin that is far too extreme, how do you know?" The girl looked down then picked up her steak before guzzling it down. Once she had finished the steak that was in her mouth, she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's weird. But here," she touched Jinta's chest, the same area where Uryu had touched her,"I see little videos. It's weird. I see their back flashes and what they desire. So I saw Yuzu with two other boys and ughh," the girl shook from the images in her head. She didn't want to think that her sister would get into that situation.

"Well I do believe you, it makes sense and you have always been weird," Karin nodded then finished the remainer of her steak before lying back. She looked at her Zanpaktou just lying there.

"Karin, come down to the basement and we'll help with your zanpaktou," Karin grabbed Akahi then jumped down the large hole with Jinta close behind her. When Karin spotted another soul reaper she backed away a little.

"Hi, my name is Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the 9th squad and who might you be?" He asked kindly. The girl studied his eyes where three long scars went over.

"Kisuke...can you explain this to me? Sorry Luintenant Hisagi, but I want to prove my point and I will be using you," The male nodded then watched as Karin opened her mouth.

"You died when you were 6 from a tornado that hit your house. You got those scars when you went to the world of the living, here. You were on a trial type with your youngers, like Renji and a blonde male and a girl with a bun. You went to save them and was scratched in the eyes. Renji refused to leave you. You four were all trapped till Aizen and Gin came to your rescue and killed the hollows in a flash," Kisuke and Shuhei could only stare at the girl in shock.

He had never met this girl yet she knew things about him. Shuhei never told anyone about his death, not even Izaru, the blonde one, Karin mentioned. That was always a secret. The girl was there when he hurt his eyes. She couldn't have been.

"How did you-?" He asked. Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how I can do this, but I can, also my name is Karin, Karin Kurosaki," The girl bowed polietly.

"Captain Kurosaki's sister? It's a pleasure. Well Kisuke asked me to come and help you out, so what would you like help with?" Karin showed him her sword. She got her feet stuck in the chain. Shihei stared at the sword then brought his out. He looked to Karin's and his own sword comparing them. They were really simillar except Karin's was a dark shade of red.

"I can't work it," Shuhei laughed then throw his sword to Kisuke who caught it. He then walked over to Karin then began to fix her chain.

"I am not sure if this is simillar, but this chain can go really far depending on how far the user wants it to go. So just shorten it, to deal with tripping up," Karin pouted then her chain was cut down by half. The girl smiled at her instructer.

"These swords are hard to deal with since there is two and it is connected by a chain," Karin nodded then felt Shuhei move her hands into a comfortable postion. That was in the middle of the shaft.

"I wouldn't have your hands any further up or down," He stated. Karin nodded then moved her hands up and down then nodded. Confirming his theory.

"I think the best way to learn is to practice," Kisuke throw Shuhei his sword and the male smiled at Karin.

"I'll attack, and you dodge. Can you work a sword in the first place?" The Kurosaki nodded.

"I battered Ikakku," Shuhei laughed then ran towards Karin throwing the whole scythe forward. The girl moved her hand and blocked his blade with the shaft.

The girl could feel something coming from her back so she pushed one of his blades away and did a cartwheel away. She felt the sword change it's directiom and went for her hands. Karin stopped in the middle of the cartwheel then brought her chain up and knocked Shuhei to his feet with the chain. She then used the edge of the blade and blocked the others blade.

"Do you prefer to spar then?" Karin nodded then finished her cartwheel off. She composed herself then ran towards Shuhei. Him asking her to spar was his own death...

Shuhei lay on the ground panting heavily, she was vicious. She was really skilled at fighting and it was scary, how good she was. He felt something soothing on his waist. It was like a soft tide, washing back and forth gently. Soon the pain in his side was subdued by over 50% but he was still drained.

"Karin, you are extrmely skilled, will you be my captain?" He asked the girl who laughed softly.

"I'm too angry to be a captain. I'd kill anyone if they didn't follow my orders," Shuhei laughed then rolled onto his back to face the girl.

"I'd help you out. The 9th squad are really kind, to me," Karin laughed then shook her head.

"I am only 16. I don't wanna be a captain," The girl whispered. Shuhei only nodded then watched as the girl bowed to him, her sword vanishing.

"Thank you for the fight. I am sorry that I hurt you," Shuhei laughed then stood up.

"I wanna chat with the other soul reapers, to see how there mission is going. May I follow you home," Karin nodded. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't be bothered. She led him upstairs and out of the shop.

Kisuke and Jinta remained in the basement, "Jinta, Karin's eye power is really great. I don't know how she has obtained it but it is really something, now if you excuse me I have to make a phone call," Kisuke left the basement and went into the store.

"Isshin, hello it's Kisuke. I want you talk to Karin. She has something really important to talk to you about. Also she has a boy with her ," Kisuke smirked. Isshin only responded with an 'okay' before hanging up the phone.

Karin walked silently beside the shinigami, she could see that his hands were bloody and that he was seriously injured by the fight, but Karin was not in the best of moods and took the opportunity to take her anger out on the shinigami.

She did find it funny, that she did have a sore knee and a sore hand but still took out a lieutenant. She had watched how he had moved and copied the techniques with another technique. Shuhei had a smile on his face as he faced the little girl.

He felt somewhat happy fighting her. Why did he enjoy fighting? It was strange. That he liked such a thing. Karin spotted her house, she could see Reyota and Yuzu walking down the street. Reyota had his arms round the girl and Yuzu was nuzzled into his chest giggling.

"One...two...three...four...," she began to count, out loud, her breaths getting louder as she counted, "Five...six...seven," she continued gritting her teeth, "Eight...nine...ten," Karin was now hissing. Shuhei could tell that she did not like on of the two but could not figure it out.

Karin's hand went into a fist as she tried to control herself, she was about to lash out at the girl but Shuhei grabbed her hand and pulled her back. The girl just watched as the two past, glaring at the Black haired Kurosaki.

"Who is that?" Shuhei asked his hand still in Karin's. He could feel her shaking slighty.

"That girl is my sister, Yuzu and that boy is her sleezy boyfriend who wants to have a threesome with her," Shuhei could stare at the words that came out of the girl. They were not exceptable for a girl.

"How do you know that?" Shuhei asked following the girl as they walked to her house.

"It's hard to say, but it's the same way I know about you," Shuhei only nodded then followed the girl into her house. When they walked in they soon realised that they were both holding each others hands. Karin moved her hand away and led Shuhei into to living room, were all the other soul reapers were chatting about random adult stuff.

"Karin, have you ate yet?" Isshin asked. The girl nodded her head but her stomach still grumbled as of to say, hell no. Feed me more. Karin could only blush, laughing at the noise.

"Karin, were is that boy you were brining home? Am I gonna be a grandad?" Isshin asked. Karin figured Kisuke had spoken with him. But she could only blush.

"Sut up!" She snapped not even forming her words properly, when Shuhei walked into the living room he walked over to Renji who was laughing then took a seat beside him.

"Renji, did you tell that girl about me?" Renji only shook his head.

"No why?" Renji looked at Karin with confusion then looked back at Shuhei who was all battered.

"What happened to you?" He asked laughing.

"Karin beat me up. We were sparring with our Zanpaktou and she won," he pouted. The soul reapers looked to Karin with a smile.

"Karin, how do you know about me? How do you know how I died" Shuhei asked frightened. Karin shrugged.

"I know how everyone died in this room," They all laughed so Karin pointed to Toshiro then spoke, looking him in the eyes. "You drowned in a frozen over lake trying to save a girl," She then pointed to Renji before announcing, "You were killed in a train accident" she then looked to Yumichika than began "You were murdered by another group of people who were supposedly more beautiful than you," she then turned to Rangiku. "Kidnapped then tortured to death," She then looked at Ikkaku, "Killed by a group of gangsters,"

Everyone stared at the girl in utter shook, how in earth did she know that? It made them sad that she knew. But how? Karin felt a pair of arms around her and was pulled onto the couch. She could smell strawberries, so she knew that it was her brother.

"Is this the eye power that Uryu was talking about," Karin only nodded then a tray was handed over to her.

"Is that how you know that, that your sisters boyfriend wants a threesome," Everyone could only look at Shuhei with shock.

"Now, now Shuhei is speaking the truth. That damn mother fucker is gonna make ma sister into a slut. Next time I see him, I will snip his dick off," All the boys closed there legs scared of the girls comment.

"Ouch," Renji could only laugh. He walked over then put a hand on her shoulder then crouched down so he could look her in the eye.

"If he thinks he is going to touch Yuzu like that, then I'll personally give him the snip. But if your zanpaktou would make it hurt more then by all means, you can do the honour," Karin smiled then bit her lip.

"Zabimaru would like saw it off, I like that idea than a clean sweep or we can use this," Karin went into the kitchen and pulled out a utensil that was in a circular shape. She moved the two handles in and two blades came crashing down on each other.

"Thats for food," Isshin pouted. Karin gave him a glare then took her seat beside her brother.

"And don't think I am kidding, cause I am not," Renji laughed then looked to his friend who was all battered.

"Shuhei, where you free? Why was it you who was to help Karin,"

The said female stood up then whispered, "Flame in despair, Akahi," Karin grabbed her zanpaktou and showed Renji her sword that was simillar to Shuhei. They were identical.

"Double zanpaktou. That shouldn't be possible," Toshiro stated. Karin looked to him then she saw Toshiro shouting for a boy named Kasuka. Toshiro watched as the boy died.

"Kasuka," Karin whispered. Toshiro glared at the girl.

_'Karin say this aloud: Stupid Hyorinmaru wanting more than he can handle. Ignorant twat. Killed one of his masters. Dumbass,_' Karin felt her body heat up so then she opened her mouth looking away.

"Stupid Hyorinmaru wanting more than he can handle. Ignorant twat. Killed one of his masters. Dumbass," Everyone looked to Karin with shock, why on earth did she say that.

'_Karin, Hyorinamaru will reply, so just wait for it,'_

"Forcing your master to say such things. Akahi. Not very nice is it," Toshiro returned.

'Karin say-'

"No! I won't reply to him! If you wanna fight, manifest,"

_'Karin, I can not do so. If we manifest Hyorinmaru will know who I am. And you'll go down. So don't try to manifest me'_

Karin looked to the meal that she was yet to touch. She was starving still but with such a high spiritual pressure that was only to be expected. She munched happily on the food, keeping her eyes on Shuhei.

"I haven't felt this drained, since I lost to Yumichika," Shuhei panted. Everyone looked to the soul reaper. He looked more fierce some than Yumichika but the person obsessed with beauty won the fight how come.

"Ruri'iro Kujaku is very powerful with that cool technique and those blue kido absorption vines," Karin then looked into his eyes. She then saw something in his soul and the girl laughed, but she couldn't think of a way to undo what she had just said. She racked her brain for something to say that could reverse what she had said.

"Kido? Yumichika can't do Kido and his sword is called Fuji Kujaku," Ikkaku stated proudly. Karin yawned then nodded her head.

"Sorry, I guess I am tired. Beating the shit out of a lieutenant is very tiresome," The girl put her plate at the kitchen sink then headed up stairs and into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on in the bath and out the plug in, she stripped out of her clothes then sat down in the large bath.

_'Ruri'iro Kujaku's master is apart of the 11th sqaud. It is a basic unspoken rule that kido based zanpaktou's are not allowed. So he hasn't told anyone, okay' _Karin only nodded then lay her head back enjoying the soothing feeling of the water wash over her sore mucsels.  
_  
Karin lay back on her bed stripped naked, a white haired male crawled on top of her and began to suck and a nip on her soft neck. Karin couldn't help but moan, the feeling was bliss and her whole body was on fire due to the feeling._

_The male soon trailed kisses down her chest until they got to her bellybutton. Karin put her hands into the males soft white hair then lifted his head up to give him a soft kiss, "Noah," The girl smirked as her lips were plastered to his._

_"Karin. Karin. Karin. Don't sleep in the bath,"_

The said female opened her eyes to see Toshiro kneeling at the side of the bath. The girl screamed and put her arms round her chest trying to cover herself up. She looked into his beautiful teal eyes then pouted.

"Can't I bathe in peace," she huffed blowing her cheeks out in annoyance. Toshiro looked at the girl then looked down.

"I assume that you like Noah. You were moaning his name out," Karin only nodded then looked down.

"Yeah but he is Reyota's twin brother," That came as shock to the white haired captain. He didn't know that they related, just friends.

"That's not the reason why I came in here. I came in here to ask you how your zanpaktou knows mine. Hyorinmaru knows nothing of Akahi. Zanpaktou tend to be rather close to each other but he doesn't know an Akahi. He even knew a bit about my childhood and the two Hyorinmaru's," He explained.

Karin shrugged then bit her lip. Her zanpaktou was silent, he normally instructed her on what to say then something hit her, "Well Akahi may not be friends with Hyorinmaru but may be friends with someone else who is close to Hyorinmaru and they may have told him about that indecent,"

"The only one that I know Hyorinmaru is friends with is Kaze. He is a wind zanpaktou from what I have heard and is related to Muramasa. I think they are like cousins. But Kaze right now has this evil master and Hyorinmaru want's to save him,"

Karin only nodded then heard the bathroom door open once again, this time with Ichigo standing at the door with a frown. He looked to Toshiro who quickly ran out of the room, Ichigo walked over to his sister then frowned.

"Uryu's on the phone and he say's it's urgent," He then turned way and then heard the sound of the water moving roughly then heard the sound of wet feet. He watched as Karin rushed past him in a towel. He began to follow her down the stairs.

Karin rushed down the stairs and into the living room and grabbed the phone, she could see all the other male soul reapers staring at her in amazement. The girl stuck her tongue out at them then answered.

"Hello?"

"Karin, we are leaving tonight at 2 A.M so be ready," Karin only replied with an 'Okay' She hung the phone up and turned to the soul reapers who were still staring at her.

"Shuhei is it true that there isn't many girls Shinigami except for like eight or so," Shuhei only nodded.

"Yeah, there isn't many hot ones though," Karin laughed then put a hand to her cheek then mouthed.

"What about," she then pointed to Rangiku. Shuhei only went a deep red colour and Karin smirked at him then began heading up the stairs.

"Sorry Renji...but I'm gonna get dressed. If you wanted to stare longer, you should have done what Toshiro did and come into the bathroom," Renji lit up a deep red then shook his head.

"I think Ichigo would kill me," Renji only managed to laugh out. Karin nodded then looked to Byakuya with a smile. He was staring at her knee. It was still swollen really bad. He gave her a warm smile then looked to Renji with a frown.

Karin ran into her room and got changed into her pyjamas. She began to look out her clothes for Hueco Mundo. She decided that wearing her Quincy Uniform would be best. The female sat in her room then watched as Yumichika came in.

"Hi, sorry I'm going to bed. I am exhausted," Karin only nodded then quickly walked over to him. She sat next to his bed then took his hand.

"I'm sorry. I basically blurted out a huge secret of yours," Yumichika put a hand on the girls cheek then looked into her eyes.

"You are very beautiful Karin. All the soul reapers think so. They say that Ichigo has such a beautiful sister. In a god way, you're like one of the guys. And don't worry. The secret is still un-discovered. I could see that you were panicking and trying to cover it up. It made me happy," He whispered to the girl then rested his head against the pillow.

Karin grabbed the bag that she will be taking with her and headed into the living room. She saw that most of the shinigami males were watching Step Brothers by the look off it. Karin simply walked over to the couch and took a seat beside her brother and Renji.

The girls were not watching the film, they were reading magazines, "I wanna roll you up into a little ball and shove you up my vagina," Karin laughed at the character Alice before speaking out loud.

"Wow she sounds charming. Reminds me of Yuzu," Renji laughed at the female who was watching the film with them. She lay her head against her brothers shoulder and cuddled into him.

As the film ended everyone went up stairs and went to bed leaving Karin who had fallen asleep near the end of the film. As soon as everyone was gone Karin sat up opening her eyes then looked at the clock seeing it was nearly 2. The door opened and Karin watched as Uryu entered the living room with Kisuke behind him.

"Karin, there is a reason we are leaving early, so let's go," Karin went into the kitchen and changed into her Quincy Uniform. A blue top, white shorts and a white hoodie. Her shoes were black though.

Uryu put a new bandage onto Karin's knee then pushed her out the door, "Look after her," Isshin warned. Kisuke nodded then led her back to his shop so they can leave.

**New chapter, enjoy. Reviews are nice. Please keep in mind that this is an M. And if you are not into M's then stop reading, but if you can look past it then please do.**


	5. Chapter 5

Karin stood in the basement of Urahara's shop. She was waiting for Kisuke to say a couple of things about the mission and the reason why they had to leave so early. What was with him why he they have to leave so early in the morning.

"Karin, the soul reapers are after you, so bring Kaze out. You know how to manifest him right," Karin nodded then closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing her zanpaktou out into the open. When the girl opened her eyes, who she saw was not the Kaze she had met before.

This Kaze was not in a Yukata but was in a red tunic. He wore large black boots and she then noticed the scar across his left eyes. The zanpaktou laughed then made a few flames in his hand and let them fall to the floor.

The seven flames he made, expanded and they began to take form as Kaze. The fire clones smirked then stood up then looked at Karin. They bowed at her then the original Kaze spook up, "While we are away. These clones will be a distraction. If you are away they won't associate you with being the entity. Just leave it to these losers," Kaze then disappeared leaving the seven clones.

"We need to do a few things, so bye," Another Kaze said taking a seat on the floor and the other six did he same. Karin nodded then followed Kisuke through a garganta. Uryu was in front forming a path with Reishi.

Karin was looking around the place. It wasn't normal, it was rather creepy, the place was black with the white path to light the place up. Karin looked below to see more of the black nothing. She sighed then ran after Uryu who was not that far ahead.

"We are not sight seeing. Keep up," Kisuke laughed turning around to see Karin blushing in embarrassment. Karin saw a light ahead and they rushed towards it. Upon seeing a desert the girl smiled at the sight then Kisuke brought out a tent and went inside.

The blonde male summoned the other two in. When they entered they saw that Kisuke had his eyes closed, "We'll start in the morning. So get some rest. I made this tent and it will keep us safe from any hollows while sleeping," Karin only crawled in beside the former captain and closed her eyes.

* * *

All the soul reapers were eating breakfast silently. They didn't understand why it was so quiet, it felt like something was missing, it then hit Renji that there wasn't a cute little black haired Kurosaki, "Is Karin still asleep?" He asked the table. Yumichika looked to the sofa, she wasn't there.

"She wasn't in her bed, when I woke up," Isshin looked up to see everyone with worried eyes. It was rather cute that cared so much for the girl.

"Did she not tell you, she is at this camp," Isshin stated chewing on his breakfast happily. Though it was a lie he just hoped that his daughter was alright. He just hoped that Kisuke could keep an eye on her. She did tend to wander off.

"What time did she leave?" Renji asked pouting. Isshin patted the red heads head then sighed.

"Two this morning. She was picked up by a friend's dad," They all nodded buying the lie. Toshiro who was munching happily dropped his spoon, as someone stood behind him, their hands on his shoulders.

"Come out to play," The voice moaned. Everyone turned to see a male with red hair and was in a red tunic. All the shinigami's looked at the male, they had no idea who it was. No one moved so the red haired male frowned then brought out a dagger from his boot and went to stab Toshiro in the head. The red head could only laugh as someone manifested and pinned him to the floor.

"Baby...you know I hate it when you top," The male in the red tunic laughed as the person he wanted to play with showed up. The male on top hissed his icy claws holding the red headed males arms above his head.

"Come on baby, don't tease me. You know I don't like it and you're just so eager to touch me. It really turns me on," All the males could only blush at the words that the red head was saying.

"Where is your master Kaze?" Kaze pouted then looked down with sadness.

"My master is gone. Master just left me here. I don't know where my master is. I'm lonely so I came to find you," Kaze pouted. All the shinigami were staring at the two. Toshiro looked at the green haired male that was on top of Kaze.

"Hold him still. Hyorinmaru," Toshiro ordered. Kaze grinned evily at Hyorinmaru and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall. He then disappered, but he had simply flashed stepped away.

"Bastard get back here," Hyorinmaru screamed, but was stopped by Toshiro, who grabbed his shoulders holding him back.

"Guys, that zanpaktou is Kaze, his master is the thing that we are looking for," All the soul reapers except Isshin disappered looking for Kaze. Funny enough the male was sitting on the roof, soaking up the sun light. He saw the soul reapers look around for him but he was not in sight.

Kaze laughed but felt a sharp object at his neck. He never moved an inch. He moved his eyes around and saw some white hair.

"Hello Toshiro. Would you mind moving Hyorinmaru from my neck. You want answers from me, and killing me would be stupid as you want to know more about my master,"

"Then start talking," Toshiro hissed. Kaze moved his hands behind his back and grabbed his dagger. He then put the dagger to Toshiro's neck then pushed the small male away. Toshiro fell to the floor. This Zanpaktou was strong, there was no doubt about it.

Kaze jumped of the roof then ran down the street before disappering. Toshiro hit his hand against the roof. This was frustrating him. How can a Zanpaktou be so strong with out his master?

Ichigo was jumping over buildings until he reached the building where the thing he was searching for saved him. He then noticed Kaze sitting two houses along looking at something. Ichigo rushed over and Kaze turned with sadness.

"Why are you attacking me? I just want my master. Please," the Zanpaktou began to sob. Ichigo walked over to him then patted the males head.

"Don't cry, come on. What are you looking at?"

"This blood belongs to my master. Master is now in Huceo Mundo. I'm all alone. Master was hurt badly," Kaze continued to sob, touching the blood that was on the roof. He then stood up and turned his back to the edge of the roof. His heels slightly over the edge.

"Ichigo. Don't let your guard down against an opponent. You are stupid," Kaze stepped backward and fell off the roof. Ichigo looked over watching as the male dissolved into nothing. Ichigo held his hand out for the zanpaktou but then heard a snigger.

"You would be sad if I died. Oh thanks," Ichigo turned at the voice and saw Kaze sitting on the chimney. He laughed then his smile changed into one that resembled Gin's.

"I will not allow you to hurt my master! Die," Kaze flicked the dagger at Ichigo then flashed stepped away and pushed him into the wall, he was being held up by the dagger than was engraved in the wall. Kaze floated in front of him then got another dagger from his boot.

He wasn't going to touch Ichigo, Karin would never damage her brother, she would tease him and that was what this clone of Kaze was doing. He held a dagger to his throat then felt a sword at his neck.

"What is with you guys and the neck? My neck is ticklish...so stop," Kaze could only laugh at the feeling. He soon closed his eyes then heard the whirring of a scyth cutting through the wind. Kaze grabbed the dagger from the wall then put both blades up to block the in coming scythe's blade.

"Don't use Kazeshini to hurt me. Siblings shouldn't fight like this," Kaze laughed then jumped away from the conflict and sat on the ground where he was tied up by a kido. Kaze never moved at all. He looked to see Toshiro with his hands in front of him, obviously he had casted the kido.

"Baby, I'm bonded, just the way you like it," Kaze called out to Hyorinmaru who was now resigning in his masters sword. the red headed Zanpaktou closed his eyes once again and an arrow went onto the kido, shattering the bonds that were round him.

All the soul reapers turned to see a cloacked figure. They could faintly saw red eyes, "Master get out of here," Kaze screamed. All shinigami knew that pressure and charged at it. Kaze changed into wind and blew away and the cloacked figure did the same.

Once they were back at Urahara's, the two reappeared. The cloaked figure changed back into a clone of Kaze and they went to join the other five clones who were just sitting around playing with there boots.

"I think that is good for now," The Kaze that was not the cloaked figure stated with a smile sitting next to another clone. All of them agreed with that statement. That would confuse them hopefully.

**Okay the next instalment is done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be with Karin in Hueco Mundo**.


	6. Chapter 6

'_Pst...Karin...wake up_,' Kaze whispered to his master who was still sleeping peacefully. The girl didn't open her eyes but replied to her zanpaktou.

'_What_?' She thought back to the fire zanpaktou.

'_We are starting early get up and go into Kisukes bag and pull out a gadget, it should have the words, Hollow-metre on it and then leave_' Karin nodded and crawled over to the blondes bag and found the small square gadget with the word Hollow metre on it. The girl looked at there sleeping faces. Kisuke had his hands up to his face and was snoring gently. Karin crawled out of the tent and took of in a random direction.

She raised her spirital pressure up and saw 10 hollows charge at her, forming a circle. The female made her bow and shot the first one, but the arrow changed it's course and went through all 10 hollows and they all disapperead. Karin smirked at what her arrow had done. That made this really easy.

Karin continued to walk along the sand, she shot a few hollows that came to attack her. She checked her hollow metre and the screen showed: 24. That must have been all the hollows she had destroyed so far.

The girl was getting bored of walking. She then spotted a blue figure drawing in the sand with his finger. He looked very human looking except for the mask that was on his jaw. The girl began to read his soul, that was what she decided that thing she could do with her eyes and see certain things.

"Hello," Karin said taking a seat beside him. The male went to pull his sword out but then he stopped looking at the girl who just took a seat beside him. Was she crazy?

"What?" The blue haired male asked the girl who was looking at his drawing. She laughed then stretched her arms out then yawned.

"Can't a soul reaper, just watch Grimmjow draw in the sand?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the male with a grin. The blue haired didn't attack her, he just continued to to draw him standing over a spikey haired person.

"I believe Ichigo's nose is a lot longer" she stated then drew a cartoon version of a nose. Grimmjow looked at the girl then stood up angrily.

"What the hell! How did you know that was Ichigo Kurosaki and that my name was Grimmjow! Who the hell are you?" Karin sat down then lay back in the sand with a large smile.

"The name is Karin. Karin Kurosaki," Grimmjow looked at the girl then huffed at her.

"I thought the Kurosaki family would have extremely ginger hair. Not plain black hair," Karin laughed shaking her head then sat up.

"Ichigo is the only one with crazy hair in my family," Grimmjow never did anything he just stared at the giro who was staring up to her with a cute smile.

"Why are you here, Karin?" He asked nicely, ever since Aizen died they weren't really the violent type.

"Killing hollows," she stated simply. Grimmjow nodded then allowed the girl to carry on walking. He smiled at the back of her. She wasn't that bad. She seemed nice.

Karin walked around Hucuo Mundo for the whole day. She had not been found by Kisuke nor Uryu and that was a good thing. The girl decided to head back as she was hungry. When she saw the tent she saw both Kisuke and Uryu staring at her angrily.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave early?" Karin shrugged then smiled up to her cousin.

"I can't really tell you where I have been, as I don't know. But let's go with that way," she pointed to the direction she had been in. Uryu groaned then was pushed out the way by Kisuke who went to see the hollow metre.

"489. Not bad. We'll be heading home soon then," Karin only nodded. For the rest of the night Karin stayed in the tent and fell asleep.

The next day Karin killed her 500 hollows then fell into the second layer where it was full of menos. She shot eight arrows in eight directions before being dragged out by Kisuke. They headed back home. It was late about 2 in the morning again. Kisuke took the hollow metre off Karin then left in a Senkionmon to get Karin's money.

Uryu led Karin home and into her bed. The soul reapers were not in her room for a change which was weird. Karin fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and Uryu couldn't help himself and cuddled into Karin, falling asleep beside her. Holding her close to his body.

The next day Karin headed down the stairs and saw all the soul reapers eating there breakfast. Karin put her hand to her lip to anyone who had spotted her. The female then tip toes over to her brother, grabbing a knife on her way and put it to his neck.

"KAZE!" Ichigo screamed going to grab Karin. The female laughed then shook her head. She kissed her brothers cheek then pouted.

"Have you replaced me? Who is this Kaze person?" She asked knowing fine well that it was her zanpaktou. Ichigo turned at the voice then pulled his sister into a tight tug. He then watched from the corner of his eyes, as Uryu walked down the stairs. He didn't have his top on and had only a pair of jeans.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled at him, but was then kicked in the groin by his sister.

"It's to early to be shouting. He stayed over after dropping me off," Karin stated simply. She then walked over to Renji and gave him a large hug and the red head happily hugged back. The door opened not that long after with a grinning Kisuke.

He grabbed Karin's arm then pulled her away from the other soul reapers ears then showed her the check that she had earned. Karin couldn't help but stare at it confused.

"How did I earn 150 thousand?" She asked confused not understanding the four zero's at the end of her check. Kisuke grinned but he never said a word. He patted Uryu's head then left. Isshin returned from the clinic and saw his daughter staring at a bit paper.

"Karin, how'd it go?" He looked at the check, expecting to see 500, but instead he saw 150,000. The male stumbled and rested against the back of the couch for support. He stared at the zero's and then picked his daughter up laughing.

"You reckless idiot," he laughed holding his daughter in the air. Uryu walked over and the checked the check and gasped. He stared at it for a few seconds.

"How did it increase by 149,500?" Karin laughed and then Isshin turned to the shinigami.

"Guys, Karin was in Hueco Mundo with Kisuke and Uryu. Her goal was to do 500 hollows. Karin tell them what you did instead,"

"I got 500 hollows and a thousand Menos," Renji was the first to his feet and was on his knees.

"Karin Kurosaki, marry me?" He asked taking a hold of her hands. Ichigo was fuming at Renji at the joke but then Shuhei, Byakuya, Yumichika, Ikakku all agreed.

"Marry me as well," they said in unison. Ichigo was confused then Byakuya turned to the 5th captain.

"The head captain gives a pound for every hollow a person kills in Hueco Mundo. For every Menos it is 100 pounds as a 100 hollows are inside that Menos. Your sister just earned 150 thousand," Ichigo rushed over and saw the check for 150 thousand.

"Yes," Karin said tugging on Renji's arm gently knowing that she was talking to him. Renji laughed picking up the girl and holding her in his arm. The girl was completely horizontal while being tugged under Renji's arm. He went into a kitchen cupboard and pulled out a Haribo that was in the shape of a ring.

"Oh Renji honey. I love it. You must have looked so hard for my favourite type of ring," she laughed kissing Renji's cheek. The red haired shinigami went extremely red in embarresment.

"Oh by the way Ichigo. I met one of your friends. Grimmjow. He was drawing you," Ichigo stared at Karin then shook his head.

"Did he touch you,"

"No he was drawing," she stated simply. She was put down by Renji and then she felt a hand at her neck. She saw the shinigami looked scared then she turned to see her own zanpaktou.

"Karin, get away from that monster," The girl didn't move away from him. She put a hand to his head then patted his flaming red hair.

"Where's your master?" She asked the zanpaktou. She felt the original Kaze grin inside her mind and Kaze shook his head.

"Master is gone. Be my master. Stuff Akahi, i'll be a good zanpaktou," Karin shook her head then touched his cheek then felt a tear fall onto her hand.

"I have Akahi. I can't abandon him," Karin was pulled back by Toshiro. The female watched as all the other soul reapers stepped in front of Karin. They had there swords out. Karin was told by her zanpaktou to stay out and watch his performance.

"Bring my baby out. Please," Kaze asked looking at his hands fidgeting. Toshiro shook his head. Kaze smirked then apologised to Karin inside her mind and grabbed the girl. She was moved to the front of the living room with Kaze behind her holding her around the waist. He lifted her top up and grabbed her black bra, squeezing on her breasts.

"Mmm," Karin tried to hold her moans in but it was far too hard. All the soul reapers watched as Karin got felt up by the zanpaktou. Kaze pressed his lips to her neck then pulled her shorts down to revel her black pants.

"Trade. You give me my baby and you get her back, untouched," all the soul reapers stayed quiet. Isshin patted Uryu's shoulder and they went into another room, there excuse being that it was there fight and they were not getting involved.

Kaze raised an eyebrow as none of them moved to get 'his baby' so he slipped his hands into her black pants and began to play with her a little. Karin bit her lip, holding in her moans as much as she could, but it did feel absolutely brilliant.

_'Karin, I am sorry. I am just trying to keep you safe. I won't revel you to them and I promise not tell them that you have touched yourself before, but until they get Hyorinmaru so I can tease him and to make you less suspicious we'll be here a while,'_

Karin looked down, though her zanpaktou was playing it 'safe' she was still really red in the face as they all watched her get felt up.

"So, do you need some fingers for encouragement," he asked. He held Karin by one arm and with the other he put his fingers into Karin's mouth. The girl was absolutely so scared that she couldn't bite back or do anything. Instead she just opened her mouth and sucked on his fingers until he pulled them out again.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo screamed. Kaze shook his head then slipped his hand into Karin's pants again. He inserted one finger and began to press it against Karin's G-spot making her tilt her head back from the feeling.

All the soul reapers couldn't move there eyes of Karin. She had tears in her eyes and was petrified completely.

'_Karin. I am sorry, but this will honestly keep them from guessing it to be you' _Kaze tried to reassure her.

"Two then," Karin shook her head then gasped at the sudden intrusion. She wanted to move her hips into the feeling. She soon felt three fingers in and was stretching her out. Kaze could feel that Karin was about to cum so he continued.

'_Forgive me. You probably don't know what is about to happen. You're about to cum and a lot of it at that. Keep going with it_,' Toshiro rushed forward but stopped. He would let Karin go once he got his baby.

"Ah ah ah ah ah," Karin whimpered as she began to reach her climax. Toshiro brought out Hyorinmaru. Kaze held Karin up as she released her juices. The juice trailed down her legs and she was thrown to the floor.

Toshiro couldn't stop himself, he rushed over taking of his haori and putting it over Karin's almost bare body. She never moved from the spot, she just lay there panting heavily while she hid her face.

"Baby, why did you make me wait. Come here," Kaze rushed over and put his fingers that were covered in cum into Hyorinmaru's mouth.

"Dat was nt veby nice," Hyorinmaru stated sucking on Kaze's fingers, his speech a little incoherent due to the fingers in his mouth. He had known him for so long that he got used to his perverted actions.

"Kaze, you'll be leaving me soon, just like master," Hyorinmaru took the fingers out of his mouth before shaking his head. Kaze hid his face into the males purple kimono.

"I heard you found you're soul mate. You'll be leaving me very soon," Kaze began to sob. Hyorinmaru patted the wind zanpaktou's head shaking his head.

"That implies that my master has found one which is a Shinigami," Hyorinmaru looked over to his master who was gently stroking Karin's hair. Kaze sniggered then raised an eyebrow to Hyorinmaru.

"My master hasn't found his soul mate. Don't lie,"

"I hope you and Akahi are very happy together," Kaze disappeared into nothing and Hyorinmaru did the same.

Most of the soul reapers were still in shock except for Toshiro who was patting Karin's hair talking to her softly.

"I know the answer, but are you alright?" He asked her still knowing that she was not okay. She was so embarrassed. It did not help that she had just came in front of 7 males. One of them being her brother.

"Well don't ask if you know the answer," Karin said looking up but returned to hiding her face by her head.

"Karin, it's alright. He's gone," The said female sat up then hid her face into Toshiro's chest. She had never really spoken with him so much, but she knew he cared for her.

"How can it be alright. This is so embarrassing," Toshiro stroked her head as she continued to cry her eyes out.

"Karin, if it makes you feel better, we didn't see anything. We just heard sounds," The girl then pushed Toshiro away and brought her legs up to her knees then whispered.

"You're Hyorinmaru licked Kaze's fingers. Does that mean you would have done the same?" Karin asked closing her eyes. Toshiro could only blush. He had heard Kaze talk about his soul mate. It was strange. How Kaze knew, but Kaze was a really strange zanpaktou with a strange master.

'_Karin. Please don't cry. Obviously they won't suspect you,'_

Karin soon felt someone pick her up bridal style. She saw red hair and could only smile gently at her brothers friend.

"As your soon to be husband, I should have protected you," Renji said sitting down and laying Karin across him. He wiped away Karin's tears then whispered.

"If it means anything to you. I'd think I would have been crying if it had been me and the situation was reverse with 7 females watching me in that state," Karin could only giggle at the thought of Renji crying his eyes out like a baby. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

She saw her brother there with a sad smile. He didn't know what to say to her as that had been really awkward for her. He took a seat beside Renji then kissed Karin's forehead, "You are really brave. You know that. I didn't know how to save you and I am so sorry. I won't allow you to be touched like that again," Karin nuzzled into his chest as a responce.

"By the way there is two hollows at my football field and there is like 3 souls near by," Just as Karin finished Rukia's soul phone off to prove that there was two hollows in the area.

"All of you should go," Karin stood up allowing her brother to leave with the rest of the soul respers. The female closed her eyes and headed up stairs for a shower.

'_If I get caught. You will be strangled'_

_'Shall I create Akahi to be on the safe side and be in the corner shaking. Need to think of a way to make them think that I am not Kaze'_

Karin shook her head and went for a bath as she had not bathed in a few days and she was stinking. The girl filled the bath with a lot of bubble bath then she sat down peacefully. She could feel Kaze trying to make an appearance of Akahi.

He was trying to protect her which made her really happy. True had touched her up, but Kaze was apart of her soul, so basically it was like Karin touching herself. That made Karin feel a little better. She looked at the sweet that was on her hand and quickly ate it before it got wet due to the bubble bath.

Hope ya liked this chapter. There is two reasons for this chapter: one for Karin to be a non suspect and two: an easy way to bring the HitsuKarin to the story and progress on thererelationship


	7. Chapter 7

All the shinigami rushed over to the area that Karin had spoke about. They were amazed by how quickly she figured out about the hollows. The nine shinigami were in two groups: Ichigo, Renji, Ikakku and Yumchika in one; Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Byakuya amd Shuhei in the other.

Toshiro stopped, tasting something in his mouth that was un-natural. The other four stopped to see what was wrong with the young white haired captain. The male looked at them before continuing to with there mission. Toshiro allowed the lieutenants to get the hollow while he, Byakuya, and Ichigo went to deal with the souls.

They all found the souls and they soon re-grouped pretty quickly. They all stood in a circle putting there swords away. Toshiro licked his lips, the taste still remaining on his lips. The taste was salty but for some reason it was so sweet and sticky.

"I don't understand why Karin asked us all to go. That was nothing me and Yumichika could deal with," Ikakku stated crossing his arms. Ichigo and Renji looked to the bald male then shook theircheads.

"My sister just got molested in front of all of us. She is super embarrassed and is sort of in shock. She wanted us out the house so she could calm down. So we will give her some time to calm down," Ikakku only nodded then looked to the ground.

"Guys, is it just me or does the fact that Uryu and Isshin both leaving a little curious to you?" Yumichika asked looking up to the sky. It was so bright out side yet the most beautiful person he had ever met, is all grey.

"What do you mean?" Ikakku asked looking at his beautiful friend. The other seven didn't quite understand what Yumichika was getting at.

"So if you ever became a dad, would you just walk out while your daughter is getting molested by something potentially dangerous and Uryu is somehow close to Karin. He was to protect her in Hueco Mundo but he never bothered to do anything to help her?"

The group thought about it before passing it off deciding that Kaze was there responsibilty. Little did they know that Yumichika was really onto the truth. Isshin and Uryu both knew who Kaze was and what he looked like. They both knew that Kaze would never 'harm' Karin and wouldn't actually have sex or even show his masters body to everyone else.

Rangiku kept her eyes on her captain as for the third time he licked his lips. She wouldn't think much of it, if Hyorinmaru never sucked on Kaze's fingers with Karin's cum coated on it. The woman had been watching carefully. What Kaze had on his finger was a whole spoon worth. If that had never happened, she wouldn't of seem bothered by him licking his lip but he was obviously enjoying something. Was it the cum that Hyorinmaru consumed.

"Is it salty yet sweet and some what sticky?" Rangiku whispered to her captian who licked his lips once again nodding his head slowly.

"Do you know what it is?" He whispered. Rangiku nodded her head then bent down to her captains ear then whispered to him.

"That's Karin's cum. It must have been passed to you through your Zanpaktou. I assume it tastes good?" Toshiro could only blush at the statement. He looked down trying to hide his face from his lieutenant. It tasted really good to him. He licked his lips again.

Rangiku could only laugh at how bashful her captain had become. She looked to the rest of the group that were chatting about how they felt when Karin was being touched. All of them were on the same page, that they were in shock that they could barely move. Karin had a gorgeous figure and the sight almost turned them on.

Her moans were so beautiful and when she went to cum, they was she gasped was so angelic it was un-real. The way her chest rose and fell as she tried to keep her breaths under control couldn't go un-noticed. The whole experience was enticing apart from the fact that Karin was in tears due to the whole thing.

The soul reapers sat down at a bank giving Karin some time to calm down. They sat down in a row looking onto the water. Toshiro bit his lip then tugged on Rangiku's obi lightly. The woman turned to see him with his hand on her obi.

"Kaze said I hope you're happy with Akahi. Would that mean I'm-" Toshiro never finished his sentence, he was to embarrassed to chat with Rangiku. The male touched his lip and Rangiku couldn't help but laugh. He was still able to taste the cum in his mouth.

"Captain, tell Karin that you can taste it. It's only fair," Toshiro lit up again shaking his head at the idea of telling Karin that he could taste her. But Toshiro knew that Rangiku was right. It was only fair for her.

* * *

Karin was in her room. She was standing up side down, her body pressed to the wall for support. She wore black cotton, three quater lenghts and a red top, but her top was up to her face reveling her black bra. She heard a knock at her door and the door opened before she had time to say anything.

"Karin?" A male said walking into the room with another male behind her. The female didn't bother to fix her top upon seeing Jinta but when Noah walked in Karin tried to pull it down. The red head could only laugh and then tucked the girls top into her trousers.

Noah was blushing at Karin's bra. The two males took a seat on her bed then watched as Karin flipped her feet over and stood up again. She joined the two on the bed then lay her body into Jinta's. He happily wrapped his arms around her.

He could feel that she was scared, it was in her eyes. That something had happened. Noah scratched the back of his head then looked down, "Karin. I told Jinta this and he told me to tell you, so erm, well Reyota asked me if I wanted to have sex with Yuzu...and him," Karin nodded her head then looked down.

"I already knew that that motherfucker of a brother wanted to have a threesome with Yuzu. You're answer was? Choose your words wisely" Noah only laughed then shook his head.

"I have no interest in having sex with Yuzu. I'm not into her like that and the whole idea of a threesome with my brother is weird,"

"Good choice but say if we did a threesome. Jinta isn't related to you. Would you be okay with it then?" Noah nodded his head. Strange question.

"I guess it would be better, but I'd probably end up hogging you, or the girl and not allow Jinta to get you or the girl," he said really red in the face. Karin only laughed nodding her head.

"Hey don't worry. That would never happen, with me of course. I don't do kinky," Karin was almost hissing the last sentence. Jinta then figured out that something had happened to her.

"What happened?" He whispered into her ear. Karin sat up then whispered back into his ear, they had been best friends for a long time that this didn't bother her.

"Kaze came round and started to fondle me in front of all the soul reapers until I came," Jinta could only blush at that. Her Zanpaktou had done that to her but why. "I'll tell you the reason later,"

Jinta could only nod his head. The reason for her zanpaktou to touch her in front of all those people made Jinta completely confused. Karin looked down then towards Noah. The door opened and Yuzu came rushing in with a grin on her face. Her index finger and her middle finger were close together with a weird white substance on it.

She walked over and shoved it in Karin's face. The black haired female could only close her eyes at the sight of the white substance, "Would you mind clearing up all your cum? It is disgusting. It doesn't even smell nice," Yuzu then put her fingers to Noahs nose.

The male went cock eyed to see the white substance. He touched it then rubbed it between his fingers. Yuzu grinned then turned away, "Doing such things with Uryu is disgusting Karin," Noah put his fingers in his mouth then smiled at Karin how could only frown.

"That was your first time cumming right?" Karin only nodded then looked down.

"I'm getting out of the house otherwise I'm gonna hurt Yuzu," Karin headed down the stairs then saw Renji and Shuhei. She walked over taking their hands. They followed Karin out of the house. She lead them onto a garage and then she leaped up onto the house.

"I want you to follow me," Shuhei climbed onto the garage and Renji did the same before leaping onto the house. Karin nodded then ran over the building and jumping over it and onto the next. The two males did the same then Karin grinned.

"Chase me?" she asked nicely. Shuhei shook his head.

"Karin, we can't run around on a building," Karin raised an eyebrow before walking over.

"Just chase me," Shuhei nodded then watched as Karin jumped over the building and continued to run. The two males looked at her who was already two houses ahead. The two began to run after her,jumping over the buildings. They then looked round for Karin, it was the end of a street, where was she now? They then looked down to see Karin holding onto a pole.

The girl didn't seem all that bothered. She hoisted herself up onto the pole then she jumped up and Renji caught her hand. The girl walked up the side of the building. Once she was up Renji wrapped his arms around her then whispered into her ear.

"Caught ya," he whispered softly. Karin could only giggle which made Renji and Shuhei smile at the girl. She was so beautiful and very strong willed.

"What are you going to do with that money," Karin shrugged then was put onto Renji's shoulders and he flashed stepped home.

"I guess most of into my bank. Some to my dad, Kisuke and Uryu and I guess some to the divisions of everyone here," When Karin entered her home the girl had small little bits of paper blown in her face. The girl grabbed two small bits. She saw the numbers 50 on one then on another saw uec. Karin picked up more bits then looked to her sister who had a cheesy grin on her face.

"DAD!" Karin could only scream. Renji grabbed Karin and held her close to his chest as Karin had asked him to do. Isshin saw the small bits of paper and shook his head.

"How many years is it in prison for killing a person?" Isshin rushed over to the paper and saw that it was the check but ripped up. Isshin looked to his other daughter before slapping her across the cheek.

"I promised Misaki I would never lay a finger on you, but why on earth did you do that?"

"Karin said she was keeping all the money and use it to buy sex machines and toys. She said it was so she could stretch her little pussy out and she could become a little bitch for Uryu," Renji held onto Karin as she shook violently.

"That's funny as we just asked Karin and she wanted to give some to Isshin, Kisuke, Uryu and some for Ichigo," Shuhei raised an eyebrow. Isshin pushed Yuzu out the house and grabbed Reyota and shoved him out as well.

"You are no longer welcome here," Isshin hissed. Yuzu laughed then shook her head.

"She got the money from having sex with some random guy who payed her. I watched," Isshin slammed the door on Yuzu then turned to Karin who was hiding her face once again. Jinta and Noah were standing at the top of the stairs. The rest of the soul reapers were standing at the doorway, they could see Karin with tears in her eyes. She smiled at the secure arm around her then cuddled into Renji's chest.

"Uryu is like family to me," Karin whispered. She then shook her head then turned to Jinta then requested his phone. She typed in a number before grinning, "Hi, busy much?...No good. Let's spar" Karin hung up then stormed out of the house. Everyone who was in the house followed Karin to Kisuke's shop.

The girl jumped down from the top and landed without hurting her feet. Everyone jumped down and Jinta helped Noah down. Kisuke, Yoruichi and Ururu stood there waiting for Karin. Yoruichi moved all the watchers to the side. Karin quickly closed her eyes and her soul form popped out.

It was the first time that Ichigo or the other soul reapers had seen her soul form. Karin picked up her body then gave it to Uryu who placed it gently on the floor. Karin looked to Kisuke then her whole body caught on fire. Her outfit began to short till she was in shorts and that the top part was no longer. Karin wore a red under top that was like a boobtube.

She pulled her sword out then whispered quietly, "Flame in despair: Akahi," her sword changed into her shikai. Kisuke went into his shikai and straight away she throw her sword not to Kisuke but behind the boulder Kisuke was standing in front of. She then used the other sword and charged it at Kisuke.

Kisuke popped as soon the sword touched him and turned into nothing, then the sound of a terrified gasp came out and Kisuke came out from the boulder. Karin wrapped the chain around the male as he tried to jump out. Karin managed to get his foot stuck in the chain and he went flying into the boulder.

Fire went along the chain and Kisuke quickly had to flashstep but when he arrived Karin was there and kicked him in the chest. Before he had time to fall into the boulder again, the chain wrapped around his wrist and Kisuke went flying forward and Karin throw her Zanpaktou at Kisuke who was gonna collide into it.

All the bystanders could only look at Karin. She was so excellent when it came to sword fighting. Isshin could only watch his daughter as she wasted a lot of her spiritual pressure. He could tell that she wouldn't be able to last long if she went like that.

Kisuke narrowly dodged having his arm sliced by Karin. The girl went flying into the air and through one blade at Kisuke. The chain wrapped around his body instead of getting cut. Karin grabbed the other part of the chain and wrapped it in her hand before she fell to the floor with great speed.

Kisuke's end went flying into the sky before shooting down, all the wind breaking out of Kisuke with the impact of the ground. Karin flicked her wrist and the blade went slamming down, grazing his arm. Karin growled angrily then fell back but Isshin caught her and sat down so she could rest.

She looked peaceful at least when she sleeped. All the shinigami ran to see Karin while Yoruichi went to Kisuke's aid and healed him. She helped him stand then walked over to see Karin was sleeping. Kisuke was completely exhausted.

"Karin, my dear, what broke your heart?" He asked bending over and patting her head. Isshin touched her cheek and stroked it gently. He picked her up then turned to see all the shinigami staring at the injured Kisuke.

Noah couldn't help but stare at the girl with sadness, she had so much hate in her heart it killed him, just watching. Jinta lead Noah into his room so he could explain everything. Isshin turned to Kisuke who was getting treated by Yoruichi and Ururu.

"Isshin a word," The male nodded then handed Karin to Byakuya. He told them to go on and they all left.

"I think it's the shinigami she is scared of. What happened the day with her?" Isshin sat down then began to tell the story.

"Her Zanpaktou Kaze, basically felt her up in front of all the Shinigami until she came. He did that to make sure Karin is in the clear. Then Yuzu also ripped the check up and began to say such dirty things to Karin," Kisuke nodded then looked down with sadness.

"That child is to be cherished. Don't allow anyone to hurt her," Isshin nodded then frowned.

"But I don't understand Yuzu. How could she be so horrid. Karin is always so kind to Yuzu and she just betrayed her," Isshin shook his head. He didn't know what to do with that girl. He didn't want to disown her.

"Oh, don't sorry about the check. I had already cashed it into Karin's account. I did that as soon as I got it. I just forget to tell her," Isshin sighed then headed back home wishing his friend a good bye.

When Isshin arrived home he saw Karin and the other soul reapers watching Tv. His daughter had her eyes half open watching a film with Ichigo. The girls had picked to watch, B Gata H Kei: Yamada's first time. The group was on the 11th episode with Yamada and Kosuda in Kanejo's bedroom.

"Doesn't Takeshita looks like Karin?" Rukia asked as the said character came onto the screen. Everyone turned there attention to the girl who was almost sleeping.

"Yamada is sex crazy," Ichigo stated.

'_Karin, Akahi's coming out to play'_

The said female could only roll her eyes, she was drained. She felt someone stand behind her. Isshin gasped at Kaze who was wearing a blue Yukata with a white obi. His hair was not red but black and it was straight. His scar was hidden by the long black strands that covered his face.

"Karin. Bad news Kaze wants more of you," The said female gripped onto her brother scared of what her Zanpaktou had in mind for her. Soon a gust of wind came and a clone of the red headed Kaze stood in the centre grinning at Akahi.

"Sup' Akahi. How are we today?"

"Angry," Akahi could only hiss at Kaze who only grinned. The wind zanpaktou walked over wrapping his arms around Akahi's shoulder.

"If it has anything about this morning, your master enjoyed it. You heard her moan didn't you. You saw her cum. She enjoyed it," Kaze only grinned then looked to Karin with a smirk.

'_Karin I aplogize_'

'_Please don't'_ she begged back to him not wanting any more torture.

'_I'm sorry'_

"Hey sexy, I came for some more," Karin could only back away in fright. She didn't want to be touched again but she was too tired to fight back.

Kaze grabbed Karin then began to grind against her softly. Everyone couldn't believe that he dared to touch her again.

"Baby, come here," Kaze said. Everyone turned watching as Akahi was being glared at by Hyorinmaru. The ice male walked over to Kaze then stared at him with bored eyes.

"Yes," he asked bored.

"Do you want more?" He whispered quietly to the zanpaktou. Hyorinmaru stepped back then looked to his master. He knew that he loved the taste. Would he want more? Of course he did. Would he get it himself? Of course not.

"Well?" Kaze continued to grind into Karin. Hyorinmaru lit up deep red then backed away.

"You do. Don't ya. You want more," Kaze grinned then sat down with Karin.

"Akahi," Karin could only gasp.

"I'm exhausted from the fight. I could tickle him that is about it," Kaze laughed once again then pulled Karin's trousers down and began to rub her womanhood through her red pants.

"What do you want this time?" Ichigo shouted.

"I don't want anything, but I don't wanna disappoint my baby and he wants more of this girl. His master wants some as well," Everyone looked to Toshiro who was bright red.

"I-I-I," he only managed to stumble. Kaze soon disappeared and then reappered with Toshiro kneeling beside Karin. She opened her eyes and stared at him, tears forming.

'_Kaze what are you trying to accomplish!'_

_'Two things really. But the main one is that no one would expect that my master is you'_

_'And the second thing?'_

_'My baby wants more,'_

Karin grabbed Toshiro's hand and held onto it tightly. "Guys. Don't watch. Please. Leave" Karin whispered. Her pants were soon pulled down and Kaze swung them on his finger.

"Unless you perverts wanna watch," Kaze smirked. Everyone left the room one by one. Toshiro wanted to leave but he couldn't so he stared into Karin's eyes.

Kaze put his tongue along Karin's folds making the girl squirm at the sensation.

"Can I request something?" Kaze stopped and looked up to the girl who was frowning in pain. "Move me onto the couch," she demanded. Kaze picked the girl up and dropped her onto the couch. He joined Karin on the couch, him lying on her stomach.

"You can leave if you want. You're still getting cum," Kaze stated. Toshiro only backed away as Karin nodded her head. He walked into the clinic to find everyone else sitting around.

"That bastard! We are to capture him and is touching my sister and we are going to allow it," Ichigo hissed. He looked at the room he was in and .saw a picture of Uryu and Karin smiling together. There was also a diploma for anger management.

"When you left, Karin nearly killed someone. I never asked why but she did? She had to go to anger managements classes. She still gets really pissed and really angry but she some technique that can help to calm down," Ichigo only nodded his head. He didn't know that about his sister.

Kaze continued to lick Karin till she finally came. The male shoved Hyorinmarus face into Karin's pussy, "It's all yours baby. Lick her clean for me," Hyorinmaru couldn't help himself and he licked up all of Karin's juices. He put his fingers into her vagina and began to get the rest that never fell down. He went to her g-spot wanting more of her cum.

"Hyorinmaru stop it," Karin begged. The icy claw continued to pressed that sensitive spot until she came again. He licked her up then Kaze pressed his lips to Hyorinmaru then kissed his neck.

"Baby, was that good. I hope you enjoyed it. I only want to please you," Hyorinmaru licked his lips then looked down.

"Stop touching Karin. It's not fair" Kaze bit his lip then raised an eyebrow.

"Will you touch me, if I do?" Hyorinmaru nodded then looked to Karin who had tears in her eyes. He walked over then bowed to her.

"I am sorry, Miss Karin. You taste far too good. I couldn't resist. Whoever the lucky male is that gets to have your first time, he will enjoy you. I do apologise," Hyorinmaru vanished then reappeared with his masters Haori. He helped the girl re-dress then put the haori over her as she fell asleep.

"Tell your master that we are done?" Hyorinmaru nodded then watched as Kaze stared at Karin. Hyorinmaru walked out of the room then quickly returned watching as Kaze touched Karin's cheek and then disappeared whispering, sorry.

After hearing that Kaze was done, all the soul reapers rushed in to see Karin asleep on the couch with the Haori over her. Ichigo looked at Karin. Twice in one day, poor thing. Ichigo looked to his dad who had his eyes closed.

Ichigo watched as his dad glared at him before he went on the phone and ordered four pizza's. Isshin looked to Misaki's poster then looked at his daughter and thought to himself, '_If I had to choose between Misaki and this outcome and being the captain of the 10th squad. What would I choose_?'

Isshin thought that everyone would want him to have his beautiful kids, but his beautiful kids were not all right. Ichigo had to suffer pain from a war with Aizen, lose his powers twice only to regain them. Karin was subjected as a monster due to her mothers inheritance. And in trying to save his master, Karin must feel like a rape victim. And then Yuzu, the family wasn't right in the head, no wonder she went off.

Isshin couldn't help it, but tears began to fall down his cheek. He looked at the poster of Misaki and shook his head, '_You and the children or just me?'_ Isshin turned as someone called for him. He turned seeing his son who was looking at him worriedly.

"Dad?" Ichigo whispered. Isshin still had ears rolling down his cheek.

"I'm going out. Heres money for the pizza. If you need more then there is some in the jar, look after your sister," he said before turning around and headed out the door. Rukia touched Ichigo's hand then saw the shock on her friends face.

"Rukia, my dad is crying," he whispered. Rukia tugged at his hand and brought him over to the couch. Ichigo looked to his sleeping sister, she hugged into Toshiro's haori and it made him smile.

"Ichigo whats wrong?" Renji asked walking over to the sad looking ginger. Ichigo looked down then a couple of tears fell down his cheek.

"My dad is crying," Renji put an arm around his friend then smiled to him.

"So are you? Why are you so sad?"

"Karin got molested twice in one day and we failed to help her. She is so angry and tense, when she fought Kisuke. That wasn't just sparring. If she lasted longer, Kisuke would have been a goner," Rukia hugged Ichigo then a picture was shoved in front of his face.

It was of Karin and Ichigo sleeping together. Karin was about 5 and Ichigo was nine. Karin was holding her brother tightly and had her face in his side. Ichigo smiled at the picture then saw another couple with Misaki and Isshin. He saw one with Karin crying her eyes out as a dog was licking her. That made Ichigo laughed. He then saw a picture that was simillar, probably taking not long after. Ichigo went to Karin's side and she was smiling holding onto her brother tightly.

Shuhei was looking at a memory box that was labelled Karin. Apart from the first set of her teeth, which was rather creepy. He saw a list of things to be when she was older. Shuhei showed it to Ichigo.

"Top 5 things I want to be when I am older," Ichigo began. "One, to be like my brother. Two, to be a doctor like my dad, Three, to be a super hero with two swords. Four, to be a good footballer. Five, this is cheesy but I want to be married. I want a man to smile at me like my dad does every time he sees mum and she would do the same. I want to be married to that man," Ichigo smiled at the paragraph then put it back in her keepsake box. Ichigo turned to his sister then smiled at her sleeping face.

There was nothing more beautiful than that face.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be going back to school on thursday that I won't be able as much. So I hope this ling chapter keeps you satisfied for the time being.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo watched as his little sister, sucked her thumb as she slept. She was so cute when she slept. The girl turned around then hit her head against the couch, she moaned then turned around and fell asleep again.

All the shinigami were watching her, that they didn't notice that the 10th captain stopped after the taste of Karin's cum grew in his mouth. The taste was extremely intense but it tasted nice, really nice. Everyone turned as a knock at the door came, Ichigo opened the door and took the pizza's of the male before paying him with money that his dad gave him.

Ichigo set the pizza on the table then watched as his sister opened her eyes staring at the food with sadness. He watched as his sister sat up, she moved the haori then looked to Toshiro with feared eyes.

The girl was soon handed a plate with two slices of pizza on it. The girl stared it before it was put onto her lap. She stared at the soul reapers who were all chatting happily about random stuff. They all began to take a seat beside Karin. She couldn't help but shudder as Toshiro took a seat beside her.

Rukia noticed this so she pushed Toshiro over and the female took a seat beside Karin. She wrapped her arms around her the girl who shook gently. Rangiku sat on the other side then put her arms around her Karin.

Rangiku looked to the uneaten food then picked it up and put it to the girls lips. The girl never opened her mouth, she just moved her head away then looked down, "Come on, you need to eat. You're starving," Karin shook her head then looked down.

"I don't wanna eat," Ichigo walked over then kissed her forehead. He could feel her shake in fright.

"Come on you need to eat," Karin looked down then felt a hand on hers. She saw Shuhei with a large grin on her face.

"I'm so glad that your are fine,"

"Physically, emotionally not so much," Karin said looking into his eyes. He saw that her eyes were dull and scared. Shuhei took her hand within his then smiled softly to her.

"If you don't eat the pizza, I will eat it. Karin, do you think when we left you, that we went to read the newspaper? We worried about you and we still do. So eat up," Shuhei put the the pizza to Karin's lip. The girl opened her mouth and took the pizza of Shuhei and munched slowly.

Shuhei went to walk away but Karin took his hand then pulled him back, Rukia stepped away allowing Shuhei to take the seat next to Karin and she rested her head against him. Ichigo watched as his dad returned.

He had a small smile on his face, he walked over to his daughter and kissed her head. He took the slice of pizza off the plate then walked into the clinic. Karin looked up then looked to Toshiro.

'You liked it, didn't you. When Hyorinmaru made you cum'

'Why did you get him to do that?'

'For my baby'

Karin broke the plate in half then threw it at the wall, next to were Toshiro was standing. That gave him a huge shock.

"That's not fucking good enough, Akahi!"

'Karin there is no need to get angry at Toshiro,'

'Don't talk to me. Fuck your boyfriend'

'I have been trying to do so,"

Kaze laughed in her head and Karin punched the wall angrily before storming into her room. Toshiro was trying to brush the shards out his hair.

Isshin stepped out of the clinic then headed up the stairs. He walked into Karins bedroom and saw Karin with a knife to Kon's neck. He saw the mod soul pill on her desk then shook his head.

"Dad," Karin whispered letting the bear go. Isshin sighed then took a seat on her bed. He heard a vibrating sound then saw it was a text from Jinta.

"Karin...let's hang, Noah is with me...bring Hitsugaya. Come to mine, Jinta" Isshin read the text to Karin who only nodded her head then got her shoes and a jacket. Isshin kissed her head then watched as she headed down the stairs.

Toshiro was trying to shake the shard of glass from his hair. Byakuya soon came over and helped him out. When he touched his hairs he was taken back a bit, "You don't use hair gel," Toshiro shook his head with a sigh.

"Na, I think it stands on ends due to stress," Byakuya couldn't help but laugh at the younger captain. He noticed Karin down stairs who was having an argument with herself. He was about to ask when Karin spoke up.

"Ey, Toshiro, Noah wants to hang, come on," Toshiro was about to refuse but he saw the crazy look in her eyes and he rushed over to her and followed her outside into the dark.

The two walked beside each other not saying anything, both nervous due to the fact that Hyorinmaru licked her out and that Toshiro could taste her quite happily. The shinigami coughed to get Karins attention.

"Karin...I need to tell you that...I can...taste you," Karin blushed a deep red before nodding her head. She looked into the sky then to the floor.

"Hyorinmaru, licked me out then made me orgasm again after I had already done so," Toshiro grabbed the girl by her arm, his face extremely red.

"He did? Really? Oh Karin, I am so sorry. I didn't know he would do that. I would have forced him back if I had known," Karin nodded her head then looked away.

"Kaze said that he wouldn't touch me again if Hyorinmaru touched him. Fingers crossed," The girl crossed her fingers then opened the door to Kisukes shop. He saw the male lying down breathing heavily.

Karin walked over then rubbed his shoulders gently. Kisuke took the girls hand and pulled her in for a small hug, "Don't let your heart break like that. That was worse than a break up," Karin laughed then smiled Kisuke.

"Is your arms okay, I tried to avoid you getting seriously damaged," Kisuke nodded his head slowly then called for Jinta. The red head came out of his room then smiled at Karin who was looking at Kisuke.

"Karin you don't even have a bankai. That's scary. You're a prodigy," Karin shook her head then sat down beside Kisuke as Jinta was still getting ready. Ururu walked over handing Karin some rice.

"You always tend to starve yourself," Karin thanked Ururu for the food and took a seat eating the rice happily. Toshiro could only stare at the girl. She loved being here. She seemed so comfortable.

"Kisuke...," Karin began. The blonde turned to the girl, then she whispered into his ear, "Do you have anything that will shut a zanpaktou up for a while. I don't want to hear Kaze as he did it to me again," Kisuke nodded his head then stood up. Karin followed him until he went into a box and pulled out a tablet. He took her into the kitchen and handed her some water. The girl downed the pill and water then wiped her mouth.

The two went back into the front and Karin quickly scarfed down the rest of the rice, "Karin dear. Your dad has some interesting news for you," he then went to closer to her then whispered into her ear, "It will help, maybe, with your situation," Karin rolled her eyes then Kisuke whispered to Jinta before the four went out.

Jinta looked to Karin who had her hands stuffed in her pocket, her body was slummed at she had her head low. Her replies would consist of shrugs and hums. Jinta took Karin and the rest into a playground.

There was no kids at the park. Karin climbed on top of the monkey bars and rested her body on it. When she felt someone lay beside her, the girl noticed the red hair then smiled softly.

"Noah, Toshiro go buy us drinks," Jinta handed over money to Noah and the two disappered.

"What did you wanna chat about?"

"There is something that I never told you. I am a quincy," Karin whispered. Jinta nodded his head slowly. He was shocked but he knew Karin was not done yet.

"I am a qunicy, shinigami and a human. Uryu is my cousin and all the soul reapers are at my house and are looking for. Me. So Kaze basically molests me, so that I will not become a suspect. He did it to me before I left and this time he...liked me out and so did Hyorinmaru,"

Jinta gasped then shook his head. That put a downer on him, but at least he knew what she was dealing with. He soon watched as Noah and Toshiro arrived not long after. Jinta watched as Noah climbed onto the monkey bars and Toshiro did the same.

Jinta glared at the captain before looking back to Karin with a smile. She didn't deserve all this pain and torture. He could only guess how much she wanted them away. The four watched as someone walked over to them and Karin was instantly at the males side.

"Hey sweetheart. Isshin told me about your situation, how are you?" Karin hugged the white haired man who had a cigarette in his mouth. She hid her face into his doctors lab coat, receiving a pat on the head.

"I'm fine, Unc-Ryuken," she said quickly hoping that her slip up was not heard by a certain white haired captain.

"Mr Ishida, we are looking for a quincy slash shinigami entity. Do you know anything about it?" Ryuken shook his head then looked to Karin's cute face who was hugging into his body.

"I hear Isshin has some good news for you. Me and Kisuke will be there when he tells you," Ryuken grinned. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her face. She tried not to breath in the smoke.

"What is it? Kisuke told me the exact same thing," Ryuken shook his head and Karin jumped onto his back and rested her chin against his shoulder.

"Tell me please," Ryuken shook his head then pushed the girl of off him. The girl thudded to the floor and Ryuken went to walk away but Karin through a pebble at his butt.

"Bye Karin,"

"Bye Ryuken," The three males looked to Karin who was finally smiling. Jinta didn't know how close Ryuken would have been with Karin. The man was very up tight and didn't care much for his son.

It was coming up to eleven at night and everyone was walking home. Jinta had warned Toshiro that Karin would pass out soon. He didn't ask why, and pushed the information to the back of his head.

The two were walking down the street talking happily. Toshiro had kept his eyes on her lips this whole time. He soon stopped at his sudden urge and grabbed Karins arm. The girl was pulled back. She stared into Toshiro's teal eyes, before he brought his hand to the back of her neck and brought her head closer to his.

Karin was in shock, was he coming onto her? She didn't move, she soon felt his soft lips against hers. She still didn't move. The girl soon felt the urge to push back against his and wrap her hands around his neck.

Why? She never felt attracted to him, but for some reason this felt nice, right in everway. Toshiro soon retreated and looked to Karin with a smile. He was about to say something but the girl rolled her eyes to the back of her head and fell forward. Toshiro caught her and put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

The girl had her head resting against his chest. Toshiro could only smile then kissed her lips once again before heading back to the Kurosaki household. He headed up the stairs to put Karin in her bed. He used his feet to open the door. When he entered he saw that a large screen was set up and all the soul reapers were having a video conference with the head captain and the other captains and lieutenants.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how nice of you to join us," the head captain said sarcastically. Toshiro tried to put Karin onto the bed but she wouldn't let go of him and her hands were gripped onto his little pony tail bit at the back.

"Ichigo, she won't let go," Toshiro could only whispered. Ichigo inspected his sister then confirmed that she had no means of letting go of the male.

"Just sit her on your knee, while we have our meeting," Toshiro took Ichigo's advice and and sat the girl onto his lap as he sat on her bed. The white haired captain looked to the screen then noticed Momo who was staring the girl with shock.

"Hitsugaya who is that girl?" The head captain asked squinting at her face.

"This is Karin. Ichigo's younger sister,"

"That was the girl that killed over a thousand Menos and 500 regular hollow in the space of two days?" The head captain asked shocked. All the other soul reapers and lieutenants all whispered.

"Where is Izaru, Iba and Nemu?" Shuhei asked looking around the room of the the three lieutenants.

"They are on a mission to the Rukongai district. Anyway what is your report of this entity," The head captain asked everyone.

"The Zanpaktou is called Kaze. He is extremely dangerous and has molested Karin twice in the same day. He also takes a liking to Hyorinmaru and calls him his baby. We met the master once. It was in a clock but soon vanished. Kaze is also a wind zanpaktou," Ichigo reported in.

"In what way did he molest your sister? The head captain asked.

"Fingered her and licked her out," Byakuya replied this time. Toshiro could only blush at the statement, trying very hard to hide his redness.

He felt Karin twitched slightly then move her head to on his shoulder, he tried to keep her up right but her legs were still around his waist.

"We are dealing with a real monster this time. He molested Karin, for some reason I find something not right. Karin is extremely strong, why did she not fight back?" The head captain asked before received glares from Captain Unohana and Captain Soi-Feng.

"The girl would have been far too scared to deal with the enemy. She was one step away from a rape victim. Ichigo how old is your sister?" Unohana asked kindly to the other captain.

"There..." Ichigo thought for a few second.

"There?" Shunsui asked confused with his word choice,

"Karin has a twin sister," Renji stated simply making Shunsui and Jushiro smile at the thought of the 5th captain having baby twin sisters.

"Turning 17 in 4 months," Ichigo finally finished. The head captain nodded then looked to how she was cuddling in with the cold captain.

"Hitsugaya, why is she sleeping like that on you?" Toshiro could only blush then looked down.

"Karin forced me to hang out with some of her friends. When we were walking home she passed out. Though for some reason Jinta warned me that she would pass out," The head captain nodded his head then resumed the meeting.

"You must lure this quincy out, else you better start getting used to living there. WE need it captured," Everyone nodded their heads and was they turned the screen off. Ichigo walked over to his sister to see that she was basically glued to the captain.

"Goodnight. Karin. Toshiro, you'll have to sleep with her around you," Toshirp swiveled his legs round onto her bed then tried to get himself comfy on her bed with the awkward position he was in.

Rangiku helped her captain with Karin. He moved her legs so she had them resting at his side and her arms weren't behind his neck. Toshiro wrapped his arms around the girl and tried to fall asleep with her in that postion.

When Toshiro woke up he tried to get up but Karin was still glued to him. So not wanting to be in the bed anymore, he wrapped the girl around his waist and headed downstairs with the girl still asleep. When was she going to wake up?

Toshiro sat down on the couch then noticed Kisuke and Ryuken sitting at the table with Isshin having a coffee. Isshin only chuckled at his daughter then looked at the clock.

"She'll wake up in 5 minutes," Isshin stated. Toshiro only nodded then looked to the clock. It was 5 to 10. Toshiro looked to the girl who was muttering to herself.

"Leave me be, I don't wanna be hunted like a deer. It isn't ma fau-" Toshiro couldn't really here what the girl was muttering on about, but she wasn't happy. Isshin walked over and watched as Karin rubbed her eyes then blinked as she opened her eyes. She looked to Toshiro then noticed that his trousers were falling down.

"Why is your trousers falling down," Karin asked resting her head against his shoulder.

"You have had your legs around me all night and your legs are pushing them down. They will most likey fall when I stand up," Karin grinned evilly then saw her dad, Kisuke and Ryuken. She walked over to see her dad who gave her a tight hug.

"Toshiro, Ichigo wants you at the park. Yumichika is there, he will explain what you are to do," Toshiro stood up pulling his trousers up. Karin couldn't help but smile as he saw his pale thighs against his tight black boxers. The girl blushed then looked to Kisuke who was grinning.

Once Toshiro was away, Isshin brought out a letter with the word 'Shiba' at the top. Karin looked at it then watched as her dad looked at her, "Karin, I want you to be the head of the Shiba clan. Rebuild it," Karin thought about it.

Head of the Shiba clan, that was certainly interesting. The girl nodded hugging her dad, "Join Toshiro and Yumichika at the park. They are going to lure Kaze out with a fake master," Karin nodded then found all the soul reapers on the swings. Byakuya rushed over then looked at her.

"Did you accept it?" Karin nodded and Byakuya smiled at her patting her head. He looked round before going onto his knee and bowed.

"Eh Captain what are you doing?" Byakuya put his hands on Karin's laces then stood up again.

"Karin has a sore back after sleeping in that position with Hitsugaya. I was tying her laces," Renji nodded then looked to Ichigo who was chatting boredly with Rukia. Karin stretched her back going into a crab. She stood up then joined Toshiro on the monkey bars.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked quietly hoping no one would hear their conversation. Toshiro looked away, pretending to be on look out for something.

"Because I really like you," he said quietly making Karin blush.

"Why would you like me?" Toshiro looked to the girl who had a sad look on her face.

"You are extremely pretty. Strong willed and have a great personality," Toshiro replied making Karin smile, but it was sad.

"Karin, please be my girlfriend," The female nodded her head slowly then saw a large smile flash across the males face. Why was he so happy? He is gonna hate her when he finds out that she is the entity that he is looking for. But for now, Karin was not gonna worry about that. She was happy that someone liked her.

**Okay, if you would like to know there is only three chapters left to this story. So please enjoy the rest and keep reviewing. I would appreciate it if more of you guys reviewed. I don't bite.**


	9. Chapter 9

Three months had past since the soul reapers had came. They couldn't find Kaze or his master, so they ended up getting part time jobs to help supply the Kurosaki household. They hoped with this, Kaze would come out of hiding and show his face but he never did show up. It was frustrating and all the other captains and lieutenants were laughing at the how they could not find it's master.

For Kairn and Toshiro, they had fallen in love with each other. Isshin knew about there relationship but that was about it. He happily accepted Toshiro as his daughters lover. The two were perfect for each other.

Karin sat in her room with Toshiro. She was sitting on his lap, there lips joined together. Her hands were around his waist keeping him close to her. Their tongues battled for dominance trying to conquer the others mouth. Karin won the battle and her tongue wondered around in his mouth tasting watermelon and mint. He tasted so good to Karin, she could die on his lap.

The girl broke the kiss and began to fidget on his lap. She was really uncomfortable right now and she did not like it at all. Toshiro kissed her cheek then looked into her eyes, "What's up?" Karin didn't answer him. She stared into his eyes not wanting to tell him her problem.

She then took a large deep breath then looked down, her face going a deep red. Toshiro gave her a soft kiss on her lips then watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face, not wanting to speak.

"Tell me what's wrong. I won't laugh at you," He reassured her, running his hands through her hair. He felt her move to looking into her eyes. She looked down then whispered to him quielty.

"I'm horny right now," Toshiro looked at her shocked. She was horny. He smiled then pushed her back against the pillow. He climbed on top of her and captured her lips once again. Without thinking his hands began to wander. They went under her top and cupped her right breast, with the bra still covering.

There battle started again with the dominance for their tongue. Karin entwined her fingers within his silver hair. She soon felt Toshiro nibble on her neck. She gasped but never said anything. That was gonna leave a mark.

"Toshi, you're gonna leave a mark," she whispered eventually. The male kissed her neck softly then ran his lips up her neck to her earlobe. Karin took a deep breath then felt Toshiro lift her top above her head. The girl was unable to move with her top above her head.

Toshiro kissed her neck once again then began to kiss her collarbone. Karin closed her eyes then heard her door open. Both of them looked to see Isshin with a blush. The white haired captain pulled his girlfriends top down then moved off of her.

"You should lock your door, if you two are getting dirty," Isshin whispered. He took a seat at her desk then looked to his daughters red face.

"When are you going to do the deed? I can tell that you both want to as you are often in your room making out,"

"We can't do it here. The rest of them will hear," Toshiro whispered.

"Go out somewhere. But before you do, tell Ichigo. He deserves to know," Karin nodded then lay her head back and got Toshiro to lay down next to her.

"Diner is ready in a few and Yuzu and Reyota will be joining us. So come down the stairs now," Toshiro stood up and started walking to the door he didn't turn to Karin as he heard the bed creak some more as she shifted her weight on the bed.

Toshiro walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, Karin took a seat next to him. She saw Ichigo in the room so she grabbed his shirt then whispered into his ear, "After tea, come into my room. I have to tell you something," Ichigo nodded then took a seat opposite his sister. All the other shinigami took there seats and ate there meals.

Karin was chatting with Renji and Byakuya like she always did. She tended to call Renji her Haribo Husband and he loved that name. Yuzu would stare at Karin then cuddled into Reyota. She looked into her soul and saw Yuzu on top of Reyota. Noah was sucking on her breasts and Toshiro was throat fucking her and Jinta was lying beside her getting a hand job.

The black haired Kurosaki stood up her hand over her mouth. Her face was green. Isshin rushed over and took the girl to the toilet. The sound of heaving was sounded from the downstairs bathroom. Karin cried on the bathroom rug. Isshin shook his head then touched her hair.

He left the bathroom then walked back to his seat. He shook his head then sat down eating his meal slowly. He looked to Karin's meal then looked down. That was her favourite, so she wasn't puking due to the taste. He then looked to Yuzu who was looking at Toshiro with a smile but the male wasn't paying any attention to her at all, "Isshin, is Karin ill?" Yumichika asked.

Isshin shook his head then watched as Yuzu finished her meal, he smiled at them then began to push them out the house, "Thank you for coming over. See you later," Isshin locked the door behind him then went into the bathroom and got the crying Karin. He put her onto the couch and he began to stroke her hair in a loving manor.

"Yuzu wants a fivesome with Retoya, Noah, Toshiro and Jinta," The girl shook at the thought then Toshiro walked over and sat down on the floor. He touched her cheek then whispered.

"What did you see me do?" He asked. Karin took his hand then looked away then whispered quietly.

"Throat fucking," Toshiro blushed then shook his head.

"I would never do that your sister, don't worry about that," Karin stood up then walked into her room asking for Toshio and Ichigo to follow her. Toshiro took a seat beside Karin wrapping an arm around the girls waist. Ichigo looked to their postion.

"Shut the door," Ichigo did so then walked over.

"Ichigo. Me and Toshiro are boyfriend and girlfriend. We have been dating for three months," Ichigo didn't say anything. He just stared at the two before them. They were dating. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. How did he feel? He wasn't angry, he didn't know how he felt.

"Okay," Ichigo finally said. Karin grinned then looked to her feet.

"We are also going to have sex soon," That was a bit more shocking to Ichigo but he wasn't angry. He was happy. He was happy that his sister was open with him, and told him the truth. He nodded once again then looked to Toshiro.

"If you hurt her, I will personally deal with you myself, but I can sort of see you not wanting to hurt Karin cause you have seen what she did to Kisuke. Just think of that. Oh and for the sex, make sure you use protection. I have a bet that Yuzu will get pregnant first. Bare that in mind," Ichigo turned round then said. "Your secret is safe with me " Ichigo said before shutting the door behind him. Karin kissed Toshiro softly then watched as he grinned.

"I wanna take you tonight," Karin blushed at his words then nodded her head.

"I don't wanna go to a hotel. So I have a place in mind," Karin stood up then began to pack a bag. She tossed it over her shoulder then walked down the stairs. She went into the clinic and saw her dad sitting at his office.

"Karin what's with the bag?" The girl blushed then walked over to her dad. He nodded his head then went under his desk and grabbed something. He took Karin's bag and put something into the side pocket.

"Just so you know. Me, Kisuke, Ryuken and Uryu are going to a conference so take care," Karin nodded then brought out her phone.

"Uryu, I heard you were going to a conference, but can I come over with Toshiro?" Uryu said that they could and Karin ran over to Toshiro and he flash stepped to his house with the direction help from Karin.

The two walked in and saw Uryu sitting on his couch watching TV. Toshiro lingered in the hallway. Was this Karins option? At Uryu's? Well it beats being at home. Karin summoned him over. Karin took his hand then looked to Uryu.

"Dad said you were going to a conference, so can we stay over?" Uryu raised an eyebrow before looking at there hands.

"Will you be having sex?" Karin nodded her head making Toshiro blush a deep red.

"I already know that you are dating. Karin told me about it," The white haired captain looked down then Uryu stood up nodding.

"You can use the guest bedroom. Oh and Hitsugaya, hurt Karin i'll be worse than Ichigo," Toshiro rolled his eyes then Uryu stood up. He patted his cousins hair then kissed her forehad.

"Have fun. Oh and feel free to eat my food if you're hungry. I'll be away for a few days. But you'll be paying for the food after," Uryu left the house and Toshiro grinned. He pushed Karin to the couch and captured her lips. Karin giggled then pushed him away.

"Not now. Let's just chat," Toshiro took her shirt off then discarded it onto the floor. He kissed her collarbone again making the girl moan softly. Karin went to push him away but instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I want to talk," Karin whispered tugging at his hair softly. Toshiro nodded then captured her lips once again. He nodded his head then watched as Karin opened her mouth.

"Are you a virgin?" Toshiro pinned Karins arms above her head then kissed her lips once again. The male nodded his head.

"Yeah I am. Happy?" Karin grinned, nodding her head.

"Very," Karin looked down at the picture of Karin holding a bow in her hand. She gasped at it then quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into her bag. She looked round the living room for more pictures of her and the saw one of her in her quincy uniform with her quincy bow. She grabebd that one as well then put it in her bag.

"Karin, why are you hiding photos from me?" The girl turned round then kissed his lips

"Follow me," she whispered. She took the bag upstairs and lay on the bed. Toshiro walked over then kissed her lips softly. The girl didn't say much, she turned her head to look at the bag. If he saw that he would probably hate her for good and they would never see each other again.

"Toshiro, when you catch this quincy, will see each other again?" Toshiro looked to the girl nodding his head. He kissed her lips softly then took her hand.

"Karin...I love you," the girl closed her eyes tearing up in them. She smiled then whispered to the male.

"I love you too," Toshiro grinned then pulled his top off and throw it to the floor. He went behind Karins back. The Kurosaki sat up and turned round taking her bra off. She throw it to the floor then turned around, her arms around her chest.

Toshiro took her wrist but she refused to move her hands. The captain touched her cheek then whispered to the girl.

"Will you show them to me if I am fully undressed?" The girl nodded her head. Toshiro began to unzip his trousers but Karin took his hand.

"Close your eyes. I wanna...undress you," Toshiro closed his eyes then felt two hands on his jeans. She tugged them down and took them off of him before doing the same with his boxers. She saw his large cock and she couldn't help but smile at it.

"I'm opening my eyes," Toshiro declared before doing the very thing. When he looked to Karin he saw her perfectly beautiful breasts. He saw her beautiful pink nipples just dying to be touched. He slowly went to touch them. Karin closed her eyes and moved her head away at the sensation of someone touching them.

"Lie back," Karin did so resting her head on the pillow. Toshiro took a seat at the side of Karin, he kissed her lips softly then kissed her left breast before sucking on her pink nipple. The soft sound of Karin moans against his ear was so beautiful. He wanted her to moan louder and say his name.

Karin grabbed his hand and placed it onto her left breast. Toshiro smiled at her before massaging her left breast giving it some of her attention. The Kurosaki sat up then got Toshiro to sit down. The female bent down and kissed the tip of his penis.

Toshiro moaned at the feeling, man did that feel good. He watched as the girl he loved took his whole cock into her mouth down to his balls. He heard her choke but he didn't say a word. He stroked her head while moaning gently.

Karin kissed his balls then sucked on them, Toshiro shook slightly. The feeling was so intense it was overwhelming. He pushed the girl away then got her to lie back down. He pulled her shorts off and her pants.

When he saw her naked, he couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous she really was. She was so enticing that he couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous body. Toshiro felt her entrance. She was rather wet.

Karin stood up then went into her bag and pulled out a couple of condoms that her dad had given her, she lay back down and Toshiro grabbed one and teared it open. He put the plastic onto his cock rolling it down until it was completely rolled out.

"I'm going to enter, you ready?" He asked taking her hand. He lined himself up before pushing himself into her tight carven. He couldn't help but moan at how good she felt. Toshiro looked to Karin she had tears in her eyes. He pushed further and further into the girl until he was fully in.

"You okay?" Karin nodded and rocked her hips up. Toshiro slowly exited before rocking himself back in. He was trying really hard to be gentle with the girl. She was fragile. She had told him how she hated the idea of licking someone out after that incident and fingering.

Toshiro began to pick up the pace going faster and faster into the girl. Karin wrapped her legs around his waist as they made love for the first time. She could feel her insides rip and stretch at the feeling of his dick inside her.

For some reason she didn't really enjoy the feeling. Her stomach felt weird and her ass was hurting a lot due to the feeling. Tears couldn't help but flood from Karin's eyes. She looked away then whispered.

"Get out," she whispered quietly. Toshiro didn't hear what she said. He bent down then took her hand and kissed it.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Karin looked him in they eyes before pushing him away.

"Get out of me. Get out. Get out. Get out," she screamed angrily and in a panic. Toshiro did exactly that then watched as Karin burst into tears. She turned round and crawled into a little ball. Toshiro kissed her cheek then ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm new to sex, I'm not that good at it," Karin shook her head then watched as Toshiro crawled under the covers. He opened Karin's side and patted the bed beside him. The girl crawled in beside him and snuggled into his side.

"No, you were alright, I don't like it though," Toshiro kissed her forehead. He could feel her hot tears fall onto his chest, but he wasn't that bothered. He looked up then sighed.

"I didn't imagine my first time being like this," he sighed. Karin looked at him then backed away. Toshiro shook his head and brought her closer to his body, "It's alright. It's not like I didn't enjoy myself,"

Karin cried herself to sleep. She ruined it for Toshiro and that made her hate herself. She felt so bad, but she couldn't stand the feeling. It was horrid, it wasn't right. She couldn't put up with it. Her stomach told her not to do such an act.

But she had wanted sex. She had wanted to have sex with Toshiro. But she hated the feeling. He must hate her. Which was a complete lie. Toshiro was still deeply in love with the girl. He would try sex again with her and get her used to the feeling. But something really put her off.

* * *

It was 5 in the morning when Karin woke up to a hollows spiritual pressure. It was very heavy. The girl got dressed then woke Toshiro up. She wasn't going to leave him be.

"Can't you feel it. A hollow," Toshiro shook his head but he knew that Karin was really quick to sense their pressence. He got dressed then flashed step to the park, the place were Karin felt it.

The girl had her bag with her with the photos. She didn't have time to put them away. She soon felt her brother. He gave Karin a smile and she rushed over giving her a large hug. "How was it?" He whispered to her. Karin didn't get a chance to reply as she soon saw a hollow. Ikkaku was the first to attack but it swiped him away the male fell to the floor but got back up but his spiritual pressure was drained.

Yumichika went to attack but upon hitting the hollow his spiritual pressure decreased. Karin noticed that hollow was absorbing there spiritual pressure and when attacking it would drain the soul reaper.

The hollow swiped at Byakuya Renji, Ruki and Rangiku. All four of them were taken out, that meant four were left out of the ten soul reapers. Karin and Shuhei paired up and Toshiro paired up with Ichigo. Toshiro and Ichigo went first but they were thrown back and lost there energy.

Shuhei and Karin was standing. All their comrades were taken out far too quickly. The female looked to her boyfriend who was lying on the floor limp. She soon felt the hollows hand come towards her, before she had time to think someone was in front of her and was stabbed.

Karin grabbed Shuhei, her hands all bloody. He was out cold. The girl lay him to the floor then created a bow in her hand. She created her arrow and shot the hollow, it disappearing. She stood over Shuhei. The hollow was gone and her secret was intact.

"Bakudō number 99, Part 1. Kin," Karin fell to the floor with something restraining her. She couldn't move she was lying next to her brother and she bit him with all her might wanting him to wake up.

Karin turned her head to see a blonde male with some of it coming over his eye. There was ninja like people surrounding him.

"My name is Izaru Kira," he introduced. Karin watched as he rushed over to see Shuhei. He was stabbed in the chest but he was still alive. He saw the blood on the girls hand. He looked to Renji and the other seven. All high classed Shinigami and was taken out by this girl. He looked into the bag and saw the photo's. He also noticed a whole stash of condoms and a change of clothes.

"You are gonna pay you filthy quincy," he spat at her.

**Okay so it's only one more chapter. So the next chapter will be the end. I would appricitate more reviews. I'd like three or four and not just the same two. Thank you to the two who constantly review. Just review with a nice. You don't even have to log in. Just let me know what you think of my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

A month had past since Karin was taken by Izaru. She was put into the maggots nest. She was still tied up and she was lying on her side, in a very uncomfortable position. No one walked over as her spiritual pressure was frightening. She wasn't able to move but she still scared them.

One person would tell her what day it was, which she appriciated, but he would run again once he had given her the information. The girl would watch as people walked around her, laughing almost. She had asked where she was and her answer was, she was in the maggots nest. A place for people who haven't done anything wrong yet. Apparently it was in the second divison.

The female cried to herself at hearing today's date; May 6. Her birthday. The girl was 17 today. It was apparently getting dark, it was around 7 o'clock. She had her eyes closed then felt someone pick her up.

She gasped then saw a familiar blonde male smiling at her. He carried her out of the maggots nest and headed towards the first division. Karin was handed over to a guard and was thrown roughly into the room. Karin didn't bother to move. She lay there and began to hum happy birthday to herself.

"Quincy child, look at me," A voice boomed. Karin shook her head keeping her eyes closed. Her ass was killing her and she had pins and needles. Her hip was sore and she hated the tingling feeling.

The girl moved her head up then saw Toshiro then Byakuya. She lifted her head to see the head captain. Her hair was in her face so no one knew who she was. She felt the straps in her arms loosen and in her legs.

'_Karin call 'Desperate Flame: Kaze. The scythe and four daggers will be given,' _The girl muttered that under her breath just as her leg straps were undone. The girl wrapped the chain around the head captains neck and pulled him to the ground. The chain wrapped around his body and a fire went around the chain were his neck was. She hissed at him angrily. She pulled the chains, crushing the head captain.

She heard people gasping and going to run at her, but the girl turned to them, her hair moving out of her face, "Karin!" Ichigo gasped at the sight of his sister. The female created a bow and created an arrow. She pulled the arrow back, pointing the arrow in the direction of the head captain head and hissed.

"I assume you are the one who ordered for the quincy child to be captured. What shall you do now? I am not going into that binding. My ass kills, and it wasn't like it was killing in the first place and my feet have pins and needles," Toshiro and Ichigo blushed at the ass statement. They then took notice of the bow. A quincy bow.

"What is your name?"

"Karin Kurosaki," The female felt a hand go around her, she looked up and saw her dad. She held onto him tightly then asked Karin to retreat her Zanpaktou. Karin did so and was brought back beside Kisuke, near the doors of the room. She soon noticed Uryu and Ryuken standing beside Kisuke.

"Isshin, how did you create a quincy?" The head captain asked. Isshin laughed then looked at the head captain.

"Sir, did no one tell you about the birds and the bees?" A few captains sniggered.

"Of course I know about that. How did you create that child?" He asked again. Isshin laughed then reapeted his question.

"It's okay if you don't know about them. We can explain it to you," The head captain began to fume.

"I know about the birds and the bees! How did you create that quincy child?"

"If you know what they are, why are you asking?"

"I am asking how did you create that child?"

"I made my daughter the same way I made my son, by having sex with their mother!," Karin and Ichigo both shuddered at that thought.

"Then how is she a quincy?"

"Because her mother is one!" That shocked a few people. Her mother was a quincy. It shocked Ichigo the most.

"How is mum a quincy? What? How? Why is Ryuken and Uryu here?"

"Ryuken is Masaki's brother," That shocked Ichigo even more, he then started to figure out how Ryukens is related to him and then Uryu's reletion to him.

"That means me and Uryu are...,"

"Cousins? Well done genius and that is the relationship I have with Karin,"

"Wait, If Karin is Kaze's master, does that mean Kaze molested his own master?" Karin nodded her head then looked away.

"It was to make sure I wasn't a suspected," Ichigo couldn't help but stare at his sister in shock. She went through that to make sure she wasn't a suspect, well it did certainly work. Karin walked over to Shuhei before punching him square in the face.

"Why did you get yourself stabbed. A simple, watch out, would have been efficent. Don't ever scare me again," Karin hissed. Shuhei was on the floor holding his cheek.

"Sorry," he whispered to the girl. The head captain fumed at the girl then hissed.

"I should kill you on the spot for threatening me," he grabbed the girl and brought out his sword. Karin gasped but felt a bunch of cherry blossoms swish past her and cut the head captain.

"It is against the soul society laws to inflict pain on this girl, now," Byakuya stated. Isshin nodded his head then walked over to his daughter.

"Karin, what are you now, since your 17?"

"I'm head of the Shiba clan," Karin shrugged her shoulders. Everyone gasped but went onto a knee, bowing. Ichigo stared at her confused. What was with the bowing? Karin walked over to Toshiro and lifted is face up.

"That's two things you forgot to mention. Was it ever going to come up?"

"Sorry," Karin whispered looking down. Toshiro rolled his eyes then felt a pair of arms around his body. He saw Karin's head resting on his shoulder. He put his arms around her then stroked her head softly.

"I was hoping you'd stay longer. Now how I am supposed to see you?" Toshiro shrugged. How was him and Karin going to get a chance to see each other. It was impossible basically.

"Miss Shiba, seeing as no one can touch you. You are free to go. Meeting dismissed," Karin looked to Uryu before going to hug him, but when she grabbed her bag and a few condoms came flying out. The girl went to her knees. A few soul reapers went to pick them up but when they noticed the packets they went into shock.

"Condoms Miss Shiba. Why do you own these?"

"To have sex with my boyfriend," she stated. She stuffed the packets into her bag and walked over to Uryu and gave him the hug he needed. She went into her bag and handed him the photo's.

"How was it?" He asked. Karin shuddered at the idea and Uryu couldn't help but burst into hysterics. He held onto his sides and he keeled over.

"You are the only one in this room who doesn't like sex," he laughed. Ichigo walked over then laughed.

"So what happened?"

"Well we started to have sex, but I told him to pull out as I didn't like it," Ichigo laughed then looked to Toshiro.

"Poor boyfriend. That probably lowered his self esteem having to pull out early," Ichigo laughed. Renji walked over to the cousins.

"So, how is this boyfriend of yours?" Everyone that was living at Karin's house walked over apart from Yumichika and Ikakku. They weren't luientants nor captains.

"Yeah who is this boyfriend, Miss Shiba?"

Karin felt a pair of arms go around her waist pulling her closer into his chest. She could smell the mint and watermelon, "I am," That shocked a few people. The female closed her eyes then put her arms up and touched his hair.

"So is Hitsugaya bad at sex then?" Karin shrugged then looked down.

"I can't compare him, but he seemed alright,"

"But you made him pull out early," Renji noted.

"I don't like the feeling of a dick being inside. It's wrong," Isshin walked over then showed Ichigo a video. The male tutted then showed it to Karin. The girl saw Yuzu with Reyota having sex. Karin turned into Toshiro, not wanting to watch anymore.

"She's a porn star," she said into Toshiro's shoulder.

"And you're head of the Shiba clan. After the soul king it's you," Karin shook her head.

"I don't care. My little sister is doing porn,"

"And that is the reason why you don't like sex as you don't wanna be like Yuzu," Isshin stated looking to his daughter with a smile. Karin still had her face hidden in Toshiro's chest.

"Having sex doesn't make you like Yuzu. That girl has lost it, completely and is sex driven. Plus I don't see Toshiro doing porn anytime soon," Karin felt more reassured but it still felt wrong to her.

Jushiro and Shunsui walked over to Toshiro then bowed to the girl.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Toshiro nodded his head simply then watched as Isshin turned to face two people. One was female and the other was male. The male was tall, with brown hair that went to his chin. He was partially missing his left eyebrow. He wore a green vest and bandanna, with poofy trousers with circles on them.

The female wore a white shirt and provocative red robe. She had a bandage around her right shoulder and both ankle. She was missing her right arm and has a fake one in it's place. She had black hair.

"Ganju! Kūkaku! Come here!" Karin turned then watched as the two bowed to them. Ichigo was in Ganju's face and glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Ganju snapped back. Isshin stepped infront then introduced them to Karin.

"This is Ganju and Kūkaku, your cousins," Karin bowed to them. Ganju and Ichigo looked at each other then hissed.

"So why are you here Ichigo?"

"I'm a captain," he hissed back. Isshin walked over to Rukia with a grin.

"Rukia is there something you want to tell me?" The woman looked at him before shaking her head.

"Nothing about my nephew, Kaien Shiba?" Rukia bowed her head and Isshin ruffled her head. He laughed at her then turned to Karin who was staring at the two.

"Kukauku was head of the family until I made one of my own, the head," Karin bowed apologising but the woman shook her head.

"Isshin, it's the 6th," Ryuken stated. Isshin looked to Karin then walked over to Rangiku and told her about Karin's situation. The woman rushed over then took Karin by the arm.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Karin nodded and Rangiku took the girl and flash stepped her to her own house. Rangiku allowed the girl to take a shower or a bath and she waited for her. She went to her door and saw Isshin. He stepped in handing the woman a yukata for when she is done.

"Put that into the bathroom for her. You'd have to help her get changed into it then meet us in Toshiro's office," Isshin left leaving the ladies alone. He went into the 10th office and took a seat at his old desk and watched as Toshiro walked in.

"Ah 3rd seat Hitsugaya. Come in. Finished your diner already?" Isshin laughed. Toshiro walked over then put his haori on the chair. He nodded his head, though he hadn't eaten yet, he went to talk to his squad, then grabbed some papers and walked over to the lieutenants desk and began to fill in a couple of papers while they waited for some others to turn up.

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji came in and looked at situation. They went back their old roles. Ryuken, Uryu, Ganju and Kukaku came in after. They took a seat and just chatted with each other. Kisuke arrived with Jinta. Shuhei came in Ikakku and Yumichika, who were informed about Karin being the quincy. Byakuya came in last with Jushiro and Shunsui.

"Where's Karin?"

"She is freshing herself up. She didn't have a chance to clean up after her period and she had to lie in it for about 20 days," Toshiro and most of the younger soul reapers were confused about what a period is. Ichigo had noticed there faces and couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't know what that is do you?" Renji, Shuhei, Toshiro, Yumichika and Ikakku shook there heads.

"Is it a disease?" Renji asked. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Blood stores up in womans uterus. This is for if they have a child the embryo will be comfy sitting in it. If a woman doesn't get pregnant within that month, the blood is discharged through her vagina every month. And the blood will restore itself again and do the exact same thing a month later," Renji was shocked at how Ichigo knew about this.

"Health class taught us it. They drilled that information into us?" Rukia nodded her head then rubbed Ichigo's head.

"I can't believe you actually payed attention in that class," Ichigo grinned cheekily at her then watched as the door opened revealing Karin in a red Yukata. She was hissing at Rangiku for the outfit.

The girl walked over to Toshiro. She stood at his side, her head low. The male took her hand then massaged it. He pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What's wrong?"

"Do you hate me?" Toshiro shook his head then kissed her lips softly and ran his fingers through her hair at the front.

"Of course not. I love you," Karin smiled at him then leaned into his shoulders.

"Karin, so you are the quincy that we have been looking for?" Yumichika asked. Isshin nodded.  
"And Kaze is your zanpaktou?" Again Isshin nodded.

"Are you kidding? I knew something was not right. Isshin and Uryu left the room the first time you got molested. I found it strange and everyone else thought otherwise. Ahh. We could have left that week," Yumichika fumed.

"So who is Akahi? And Kaze is a wind zanpaktou not fire zanpaktou," Ichigo racked his brain trying to figure it out.

_'Master tell everyone that Kaze once told me that he was not who everyone thought he was,'_ Hyorinmaru said to his master.

"Guys, Hyorinmaru wanted me to say that Kaze once told him that he was not who everyone thought he was,"

Kaze soon manifested and Hyorinmaru did the same. When everyone noticed Kaze they saw the scythe strapped to his back and and four daggers around his waist instead of hiding in his boots.

"Baby, when did I ever say that I was a wind zanpaktou? My name is Kaze but I am a fire zanpaktou and a little bit of a wind," Hyorinmaru pouted and Kaze walked over wrapping his arms around the males neck.

"I missed you baby," Hyorinmaru pushed him away then growled.

"If you were Akahi, you brought up the double master incident," Kaze nodded then took the ice zanpaktou's hand and kissed it softly.

"Baby, I said that so you wouldn't know I was your baby," The fire Zanpaktou whispered. Karin forced her zanpaktou away. He really irritated her at times.

Everyone who was in the room took Karin to a diner. The said female sat beside Toshiro, Ichigo was next to her and across from her was Isshin then Byakuya to his side and Ryuken on the other side of Isshin.

No one was allowed to sit next to Miss Shiba other than her family. Toshiro had his hand on her waist keeping her close to him, enjoying her smell. Karin picked up her drink and took a sip though she felt like all eyes were on her. She felt like she had to be poised and sophisticated but that wasn't her.

She was one of the guys, not a sophisticated female. The girl looked to the hand that was around her waist keeping her close to his side, not wanting to let the girl go. Karin put her hand onto his then intertwined her fingers with his.

There meals came and Karin let go of her boyfriends hand to dig in, she didn't care for her manor and stuffed her face happily. Toshiro found the way she ate was beautiful and with her mouth full she claimed that she hadn't eaten in a month and was starving. Her face was all dirty with a tomato based sauce.

The meal finished and everyone stood up, "I'll be taking Karin with me tonight," Toshiro stated wrapping his arms around her waist and the female cuddled into his shoulder. Isshin only nodded his head and Ichigo rolled his eyes and allowed Toshiro to steal his younger sister.

Toshiro grabbed Karin and pulled her over his shoulder before flash stepping home. He pushed her onto is bed before climbing on top. He stripped Karin naked before licking her neck. The female didn't moan. Toshiro stripped himself and continued to lick the girls neck.

"You know that I don't like sex, so why are we naked?" Toshiro kissed along her collarbone and kissed her left breast before sucking on the pink, stiff nipple. He rolled his tongue over it, in his mouth. With his other hand he grabbed her left nipple and began to run his thumb over it.

The nobles breath got heavier and heavier as the amazing feeling twirled in her stomach. The girl groaned and rolled onto her side hiding her face with her hands. Toshiro climbed on top of her then kissed her nose.

"Where do you feel wrong?" The female touched her stomach and Toshirp bent down to kiss her tummy. The girl continued to hid her face not wanting to see him kiss her stomach. Toshiro moved his hand onto her stomach then down to her waist. It rested against her hip then gently stroked her hip.

"I think you don't want sex as you will turn out like your sister. Karin, you won't. That feeling in your stomach is you getting more horny. It's the tension rising within your stomach, like butterflies in your stomach but these butterflies are extremely hyper and are very horny," Karin could only laugh at the description. She felt two hands on her hips moving her back to lie on her back.

The next thing she felt made her sit up in anger, Toshiro had inserted a finger into her. She lay back down as the feeling was very uncomfortable, "I thought I told you I didn't like fingering," she growled. Toshiro found her g-spot as the girl let out a high pitched squeal. He continued to rub and poke at that spot till Karin came, her juice come flying out like a fountain.

"Meanie," she whispered. The male kissed her lips softly before deepening said kiss and into a deep loving one. Karin wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding him close to her own naked body. The feeling of her fingers scraping gently at his back made Toshiro wanna kiss her more. She was amazing and he needed her more.

The white haired captain trailed kisses down her neck, down her chest, down her stomach till he was planting soft kisses on her pussy. Karin gripped the sheets tightly as his tongue became a snake and slithered into every small little corner of her wet pussy, leaving it's wet trail as it went.

Karin couldn't help herself as she gripped his soft white hair pulling it in close to her pussy. Toshiro continued to eat her out, enjoying the gasps and moans that would come from his girlfriends lips encouraging him to continue with his work.

After so long Toshiro alined himself up to Karin's vagina. He slowly entered her then stopped once he was fully in. He waited for the girl to calm down. Toshiro bent down kissing her tummy. The girl giggled as some of his white hair tickled her flat stomach.

Miss Shiba lifted her hips up, giving Toshiro the I'm-ready-for-you-to-have-you-way-with-me signal. The male slowly began to thrust into the girl holding her hand as he did so. Karin closed her eyes resting her head on the pillow as Toshiro began to grind into her, hearing angelic moans of satisfaction.

"Mo-," the girl stopped herseld mid-sentance. Toshiro looked to the girl, he knew that she was gonna say 'more', but she had stopped herself.

"It's okay, say it,"

"More. Give it to me harder," she begged, wrapping her legs around his waist. Toshiro began to speed himself up. The sound of skin hitting against skin echoed through the room as two sweaty nodies grinned in with each other becoming one with each other.

Both were reaching there climax, they could feel the other, as they prepared themselves. Toshiro's cock expanded in size while Karin's walls tightened into the large cock. The female gripped his back trying to find something to hold onto as she rode out her orgasm and allow her partner to do the same.

Toshiro pulled out of Karin and rolled beside her. He could hear the girl trying to catch her breath. Her chest moved frantically up and down as she tried to regain herself. Once she had calmed down she could feel the liquid pour out of her. The girl rolled onto her side then looked to her partner who had his eyes closed.

She kissed his nose then carresed his cheek softly. She watched as beautiful teal eyes stared into her grey eyes. Toshiro brought a hand up to her face and traced her lips with his thumb. The female Kurosaki cuddled into his body, nuzzling his face into his collarbone.

"It's hard to believe you were the one that we had to hunt for. We never suspected it to be you. Kaze didn't have to make an appearance. We never thought it was you," he said in a low whisper stroking her hair softly.

"I'm sorry...I never asked to be three different things," Karin whispered back to him closing her eyes.

"I don't mind, I was just shocked that it was you. When we got knocked out. We all got carried back home. We all assumed that you managed to defeat the hollow. We were told that the Quincy was caught so we didn't have to worry. I never thought that you, the girl I love, would have been the quincy," Karin nuzzled his collar bone with her nose.

"I'm of three things. You're gonna have to get used to it," Karin whispered falling asleep in her lovers arm.

"Don't worry. I will."

**I hope you guys enjoyed my story, I would like to thank xxrxuxsxtxyx and TheAnimeResonance for reviewing every chapter. I appriciate it a lot and I hope both of you enjoyed my story. I loved reading your reviews. Everyone's reviews really. I will writing another series as an M most like in the near future but I must finish Love For the Dead before I do. Love ya all**

**Kirsten xxx**


End file.
